The Lion The Beast and The Beat
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Louis Swan, Bellas younger brother, is moving to Forks. Of course, no one ever told him about the rival gangs, The Pack werewolves and The Coven vampires .His sister was already a part of The Coven, the Packs new young leader, Jacob Black, was in love with Louis, and now Louis must choose a side, or be shunned by both. M for lemons, language, some violence. This is Jacob/OC
1. The Beat of Dusk

**The Lion The Beast and The Beat**

**This one kinda just popped into my head so I'm rolling with it. This story was heavily influenced by the Grace Potter song 'The Lion The Beast and The Beat' haha so enjoy:] Ah last thing, this is an OC/Jacob and some of the original couples from the books, and the POV switches between various characters. Ah and btw, the picture thingy for this story is suppose to be the OC so you can have an idea of what he looks like, if you don't recognizing him, that's Tom Daley, the British Olympic diver…he makes my stomach get all tingly inside so I knew I needed to make a story with him in it, haha. Finally, there are only going to be 3 chapters, but of course…each is very long:]**

**Chapter 1: The Beat of Dusk**

**Louis**

"Kind of cloudy I know, but you'll get used to it." Charlie chuckled next to me. I stared up at the sky, it was the kind of cloudy where it's cloudy, but it probably isn't going to rain. I felt the police car slow down a bit; I turned my attention back to in front of me. I could see it now, Forks. The place was almost exactly how I remembered, honestly the only difference was some of the cars parked outside the stores, and they were a bit newer. More…2000 era than 1980's era.

"Nothing's changed." I chuckled out loud. Charlie laughed.

"Ya, your sister said the same thing."

"Where is Bella? I was surprised she wasn't with you." I said. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for reminding me. She wanted me to tell you sorry for not being there…she had to go to her boyfriends place for something."

"Oh, that Edward guy you don't like?" I said. He laughed.

"Hated…he's alright, I've gotten used to them, he actually is a nice guy…even if he is a bit overprotective of your sister…while that part can be creepy, I actually like that he is overprotective…she is clumsy you know."

"I am too." I said with a smile. He laughed again and conversation kind of died as he drove through town. People waved at him and he waved back, he looked happy, which was good, after mom he got kind of depressing to be around. Bella and I have lived with mom for so long…but Bella decided to break the cycle and move here with dad, which was about a year ago. It took mom and I by surprise when she decided she wanted to stay here till she graduated, we realized it was because she met this surprisingly hot guy named Edward. I say surprisingly because…well to be honest, my sister is beautiful but good god is she awkward. I mean, I am pretty awkward myself, but she takes the cake for awkward person of the year. I never expected my sister to meet someone so gorgeous…though I have noticed she has been a bit more outgoing since she met him, and happy, so I'm not complaining.

Bella had been bothering me all my sophomore year to come live with Charlie and her in Forks, but I told her I wanted to finish my school year…and I didn't want to leave, I had Tyler.

Tyler…Tyler was my boyfriend, we had been together for a year…but…then he got pneumonia…there were complications…

Anyway, I knew I needed to leave after that, everyone at school did nothing but give me sympathy looks and people stopped treating me like a human being, and treating me as the poor kid whose partner died.

So I took Bella up on her offer, school started 3 weeks ago so I was a little late, but I was here.

"We're here." Charlie said. I was tossed out of my thoughts and back into reality at his words. I stared up at the house, exactly as I remember it. I did notice a few things, the garden was gone and was replaced by square bushes, the house had been painted grey, and the front door looked different. I got out and couldn't help but laugh as memories of the last time I had been here flashed in front of my eyes. I had been terribly young the last time I was here, but I did remember those few small things.

"Ya, haven't changed the old place up too much." He said.

"Though the inside will look different…Bella's been helping with redecorating the inside, though not a lot of change…we did do a lot with your old room though, getting it ready for you."

"Wow…thanks dad." I said with a smile. I let dad pop the trunk and I got my duffel bag out and my small single suitcase. I hadn't really packed a lot, but I didn't bother because Bella had promised me via Skype we would go shopping in Port Angeles.

"I can carry something if you want." I offered him the suitcase and thanked him. I let him lead, it had been to long so I couldn't quite remember where my room was. When we got inside I did recognize the carpet in the living room, but that was about it, everything had been moved around, different furniture, or taken out all together. We walked up the stairs and he led me to my room. It did nothing for me in the memory department surprisingly. It was a bit bigger than Bella's room, well from what I had seen of it from our Skype sessions. The bed was surprisingly big, like Queen Size big. The room was pretty much bare except for the bed, a large dresser with an old TV on it, and a desk next to that with an old computer on it. Bella had told me she had put the old computer she had gotten in my room, but that we were gonna replace it soon, I told her not to bother though, I had a laptop I had brought with me. The one thing I did really notice though was the overtly large window, which gave a great view…of a huge tree, oh and a little bit of the sky.

"So?" he asked. I turned and smiled.

"I love it…"

"But?" he said. I laughed.

"But I'm a bit jet lagged…I kinda need a nap." I chuckled. He frowned.

"Oh…right…sorry." I suddenly realized what he thought.

"Oh! No, no dad I'm not trying to like, get rid of you or anything, I'm just…I really am tired and just need a good…oh…half hour nap…then we can…I don't know…maybe we can, cook together or something? Make dinner…for Bella." He looked happy, I realize things are a bit…awkward between us, it's just because we haven't seen each other for a long time, it would take a while but we could rekindle things, Bella said it was the same with her, but the two have gotten close again, I wanted that.

"Naw don't kiddo…you sleep, I'll wake you up when dinners done, ok?" I smiled.

"Thanks dad." His eyes always got a bit happier when I called him dad. He turned and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him. I brought my duffel bag over to the desk and opened it and got out my drugs.

No not like, pot or crack or anything, my mother had to take me to a doctor and get me these pills called Clonidine. The drugs purpose is to help control high blood pressure, but I use it because it relaxes my heart rate and makes me drowsy. After Tyler died, I was unable to sleep, I went 3 days straight once without sleeping, it was starting to show in school work, I had to quit the swim team because I was so miserable and tired all the time. Mom took me to the doctor for the sleeping, and he said they would make me drowsy and should help. That first night of taking them, I sleep the best sleep ever. I've been unable to sleep without them.

I popped one into my mouth and sighed. It takes a bit for them to kick in, for most apparently an hour, for me only…oh…10 minutes. It varies person to person apparently. I took off my plain white T shirt and stared at myself in the mirror. I was quite muscular for my age, being on the swim team does that, but I did look skinnier than normal. After Tyler died, I didn't eat a lot, and quitting the swim team didn't help with keeping my muscles toned…but it's alright, I was here to start fresh. I would join the swim team here, if they had one (I think Bella said they had one), I would work hard and have straight A's like I had and…and…

I frowned; the idea of getting a new boyfriend…it sounded nice but…was I ready? I laughed the idea off, I'll worry about it later, I was home, I was with dad and Bella now…I can worry about all of that later. I undid my jeans and let them fall off me; they dragged my underwear down with them. I let those slide off too and crawled into bed. It was freezing cold, how I liked it. I closed my eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. I looked out my huge window; there was still daylight outside, though dusk was approaching fast. I stared, the tree outside really was big, I was half afraid to leave the window open…what if a squirrel decide to come in? I noticed a branch outside shiver ever so slightly as if to prove my point of squirrels. I smiled as a squirrel poked its head out and…

I fell asleep

When I woke up, it was almost completely pitch black outside, I frowned and sat up, how long had I been out? Unfortunately there wasn't any sort of clock, I had one but it wasn't set up yet. I got up and stumbled over to my duffel bag, I felt weak. A side effect of the pill, it makes my whole body feel like lead, which was the point I suppose. I pulled on sweat pants and pulled on a blue T shirt and found myself going downstairs. When I got there, I noticed Charlie in the kitchen, with someone right next to him, the two were both, by the smell of it, cooking some kind of chicken related thing.

"Hey." I said, weakly. I said it kind of quietly, so I was surprised the girl managed to hear me. She turned her head and I was taken aback by how gorgeous she was…didn't do anything for me, but man I had to admire her beauty.

"Charlie." The girl said, she was tiny, shorter than me, though only by a little bit, I was kind of the runt of the family after all.

"What?" he turned and smiled.

"Oh hey son! I was just about to go and wake you, dinners almost ready."

"Um, ya…not to be rude but…who are you?" I said, staring at the girl. She laughed, it sounded like the soft chimes of tiny bells.

"Sorry!" she walked over and held out her hand.

"My name is Alice, I'm Edwards sister and one of Bella's best friends." She said, her amber colored eyes glimmering with happiness. I grabbed her hand and shook it, I was a little taken aback by how cold it was, but didn't mention it, that would be quite rude.

"Louis." I said as we shook. Alice laughed.

"Oh I know, Charlie and Bella haven't stopped talking about you!"

"Oh?" I said, staring at dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that much Alice…" Dad said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Louis!" I turned; Bella was standing right behind me, her boyfriend Edward behind her. I grinned and we hugged.

"Hey Bella." I said with a smile.

"I would have waked you up but I saw…er I mean I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you." She meant my pills, dad didn't know about them, not sure why mom didn't want to tell him, I guess so he wouldn't freak out about it, mom says he can be a bit paranoid about prescription drugs. Apparently he was freaking out because she was taking vitamins when she was pregnant with sis, if vitamins freak him out, who knows how he'd act when he found out I had to take pills to sleep.

"It's fine, just a little jet lagged is all." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm kinda starving…probably why I woke up." I finished.

"Well dinners almost ready." Charlie said. I couldn't help but ask.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Aw well…Alice and Bella have been helping me."

"Connoisseur in training." Alice giggled.

"It's nice to meet you finally." Edward said suddenly, holding out his hand. I held out mine and shook it, again it was shockingly cold, must be something that runs in their family.

"Same, Bella never shuts up about you." I giggled.

"Oh…nu uh." She said. I laughed.

"Nothing bad though."

"I certainly hope not." He said.

"Well…foods done, Edward and I gotta go." Alice said.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked. I felt bad; she helped make the food but wasn't even going to get to have any.

"Don't worry, Edward and I already ate, Ed and I mostly just came to meet you." She said with a smile.

"So, going to school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"No, day after, I was suppose to get a tour of the school tomorrow."

"Which I will be giving you!" Alice said, excited. "I asked the principle; I personally get to give you the tour tomorrow."

She practically danced out of the door. Edward kissed Bella, and then followed silently after Alice.

The next part was when things got a bit awkward. The three of us sat down and ate, no one really talking, all that could be heard was scrapping of forks against plate, and the sound of crunching from teeth. I finally decided I couldn't stand it, and broke the silence. I asked how things had been going with the two of them. They got to talking, and soon that turned to laughter, and things got a little less awkward and more…well, we turned into a group of people who haven't seen each other in ages, and were finally getting the chance to catch up. None of us even realized we had been talking for 2 hours straight.

"Ah well, it's getting late, I should probably go to bed." Bella said. I nodded.

"Same, I'm getting up with you right?" she nodded.

"Ah well, night kids." He stood and started to hug us, but froze a little and gave probably the most awkward hugs ever given, like Voldemort hugging Draco in Deathly Hallows part 2 awkward. We nodded and all walked upstairs to our rooms, I was about to close my door when a hand blocked my closing the door.

"Hey, can we just talk for a minute?" Bella asked. I nodded and let her in. I closed the door and flipped on the light. She walked right over to my overly large window and opened it.

"Sorry, it's just, nice breeze tonight…"

"I don't mind." I chuckled. I walked over to my computer desk and settled comfortably into the chair with wheels on it, while Bella sat at on the bed.

"So, what's up?" I asked. I hadn't noticed she had grabbed my pills; she was fiddling with them while she stared outside.

"Louis…do you remember when I…um…I told you things were different here?"

"Is this about me being openly gay? You said people where really accepting here…"

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with that, people really are accepting, no one's going to make a big deal about you being gay….well except Alice, she's kind of…well…kind of a fan girl when it comes to two guys kissing…"

"ANYWAY." I said a bit loudly, she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, anyway…when I said things are different here…I meant that…things are run differently in school, hell in the whole town."

"I don't understand…"

"Look, Louis, things are…complicated here….gah alright let me just say this, and when I'm done just ask away whatever's confusing you alright?"

"Alright." I said.

"Ok…for a long time, the kids of Forks and the kids of La Push have always….been at odds."

"La Push?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'll explain." She said, I nodded, vowing quickly not to talk till she was done.

"La Push is the Indian reservation about 10 miles from here. A lot of kids from there go to Forks now since there school up there burnt down a few years ago. Anyway, so first off, the school is very crowded, you'll notice a lot of the kids are Indian…you'll also notice something else." She unbuttoned her shirt and I froze.

"Whoa hey…" she pulled her shirt down just a little to reveal her left shoulder.

At first I didn't quite know what I was looking at.

"What..."

"You see them right?" She had two small spirals on her left shoulder, from far away they looked like tiny bite marks, but up close you could see the design. They weren't just spirals, there were words written in the spirals, making up the spirals, but they were written in a different language.

"It's Latin." She said.

"What…"

"I'll get to that." She said. She buttoned up her shirt and pulled out her phone.

"Here." There was a picture on her phone, two arms belonging to different people but both with similar copper skin. On their arms were similar looking tattoos, a wolf that looked like it was made of flames, carrying what looked like a lit lantern on a chain. Both of the tattoos were black.

"Look…there are…gangs, 2 to be exact. The Coven and The Pack. The Coven are vampires, The Pack are werewolves." I started to laugh.

"You mean these people actually think they are vampires? Werewolves? Please tell me you aren't buying into this, those two things aren't real…and I'm pretty sure you aren't a vampire."

"Course I'm not a vampire…yet, Edward…"

"NANANANANANANANNAANANANNANA!" I said, putting my fingers in my ears.

"Not gonna listen to the crazy! Not gonna…" she grabbed my arms and yanked them down.

"No, most of the people in both gangs are not actually vampires and werewolves…there are only 5 actual vampires and 3 actual werewolves…I mean come on, you of all people…" I just stared at her.

"Ok…ya so let's just…go to bed." I said. She sighed.

"I guess you'll see soon enough." She got up and walked out; I closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"Vampires and Werewolves…that's a funny one Bella." But I couldn't keep the doubt out, as insane as it sounds…Bella really doesn't have any reason to lie to me, and she isn't exactly very good at lying, or practical jokes…so either she is telling the truth, or she really thinks it is the truth.

_You of all people…_

"I guess she would bring that up." I said quietly. I turned off the light and walked over to my bed, letting my clothes strew behind me. I was naked under the covers of my bed.

"You of all people…" I laughed. I quietly raised my right hand and stared at the window.

"You of all people…" I watched the window struggle, my body shook a little, and my abs clenched and my whole body ached.

But the pain went away once I got the window to close

Being telekinetic isn't all it's cracked up to be, I've been practicing for years and it's still hard for me to do the simplest of things, like pick up a book from across the room, or close a window. We get our powers from my mother's side, I say we because my sister has similar powers, though she has never been quite as powerful as I was. Where I could pick up big books, she could pick up pens and needles. My mother was a completely different story; if she wanted to she could pick up an elephant with just a thought. She called the fact that we couldn't pick up bigger things…well I should say, she says it's because we haven't had 'the experience' yet.

She says our gifts stay….dampened until something happens, something that affects us greatly emotionally or physically. For my mother, when she was a little girl (she was only 14), her grandmother's house caught fire while my grandma and her were still inside. A cabinet fell on my grandmother while they were trying to escape, and my grandmother was knocked unconscious so she couldn't move it herself with her own gift. Being surrounded my certain death and watching the flames lick at my grandmother sent my mother over the edge and she unlocked her true power, and threw the cabinet away like it was nothing, and carried my grandmother outside while blowing the door right off of the house. Over the years, after all the practice, she got nothing but more and more powerful.

Of course, I haven't really had a traumatic experience…besides my boyfriend, but I guess it didn't happen in a bad way…well yes it was a car crash but…I got to see him in the hospital and say goodbye…he died peacefully. I had wanted to tell him but….mother forbid my sister and I to tell ANYONE. She always said the wrong people could find out, and it would tear the family apart. So no one has ever found out.

I rubbed the sweat off of my brow; even closing a window makes me sweaty. I sighed, took a deep breath, and let sleep take me over once again.

**Jacob**

You all ready for this? That's what I ask myself every night before going out. I pulled my black T shirt on and left, my shoes loose and my jeans skinny.

"Again?" my father asked.

"I kind of run things, I have to go." I said. He sighed.

"I just…"

"Don't stay up." I said with a frown, quickly going through the front door, I didn't have the time, need, or want to spend talking to that man. I got in my car and drove through the darkness. I finally arrived 10 minutes later at 'Place'. That's just what it was called, officially anyway, a lot of people had different names for it… 'Devils Haven' 'Sin City' 'Leech Haven' 'Dog Warehouse' the list goes on. 'Place' was a very large club right outside Forks, of course to anyone with a brain, its main purpose wasn't actually to be a club, it was neutral territory for the 'The Pack' and 'The Coven'…on nights it wasn't being used as the official meeting place, it really was just a regular night club.

My cubs were already there, cubs being the name of my select few who were perhaps to become werewolves if deemed worthy. Transcending from Dog (the lowest of low) to a Cub (the halfway point) to a werewolf is a tough process, but becoming a cub simply shows they have the potential. There are only three actual werewolves, one being me, and the other 2 being brother and sister. Seth Clearwater is my Beta, my second in command, and Leah Clearwater is my third in command. I run the pack, just like my father did when he was my age. Of course the fool actually gave it up to have a family and to grow old…as long as I accept what I am and change at least once a month, I will never grow old, it's pretty damn awesome, my second and third agree with me.

But to get back to my original point, I had arrived at Place, and my cubs were waiting for me. My cubs being 3 young individuals that I think have a chance at surviving the change…but that's a story for another time.

"Embry, Brady, Angele. I hope you weren't busy."

"Of course not sir!" Embry said, I sighed.

"I told you not to talk to me like I'm some kind of military commander."

"Sorry si…er sorry!" he said. I stared at the three of them, Embry looked eager, Brady seemed a bit nervous (he was the newest cub after all, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised) and Angele looked tired, though can't get angry about that, it was 1 in the morning." I walked up to Embry and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a bare chest. Right on the side of his stomach was our emblem, the wolf with the lantern. I walked over next to Brady, he looked a little embarrassed.

"Off." I commanded, but gently as not to sound mean. He nodded nervously and took off his shirt, revealing his soft features. He wasn't quite ripped yet, but he did have a nice body, I couldn't wait to explore it a bit more. But again, that's a story for another time. I smiled and stared at the tattoo, same place as Embry's, just on the other side of the stomach. I smiled at him, he blushed nervously, I just smiled and affectionately rubbed his cheek before moving on to Angele.

"I got it." She grumbled tiredly. Anyone else would be nervous to talk to me like that, but not her, it had actually earned some respect points from me…I think another dog tried talking to me like that…beat the shit out of him I think. She undid the top 3 buttons of her vest, revealing her admirable cleavage. On the side of her left breast was the tattoo.

"Remember, when it comes to these meetings, you always show your tattoo."

"But sir, what about you?" Brady asked, Embry growled at him.

"He doesn't need too because he's the Alpha!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Brady said quickly. I growled at Embry.

"Embry, shut up."

"Yes sir!" he said, saluting me…he actually saluted me.

"Dumb ass." Angele mumbled under her breath, looking at Embry with a look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Alright, now follow me, and I don't care what any of the vamps own personal cubs or bats or whatever he calls them, do or say. If they insult me, do not get in a fight or stoop to their level, they simply aren't worth it, and the one we are meeting with tonight is Edward, and I know him and he'll punish them rightly for any disrespect, so in all honesty, feel pity for them. Finally, do not say a word unless spoken to directly by either Edward or me, understood?"

"Yes." They said in unison. I smiled sweetly at Brady.

"I know this is your first time, so don't be nervous or show fear, I wouldn't let a hair on your head be harmed, I promise.

"Alright..." he said nervously. I smiled and added.

"IF you do well tonight, I'll give you the second part of your transition." His eyes widened.

"Ok, I promise to do my best."

"Course you do." I said with a smile. I tossed Brady's shirt into my car, and then walked into the club, the three of them following behind me. The club without people was a sad sight indeed; it was pretty much an empty space, besides the bar and a couple booths on on the wall, and the DJ corner. We walked past all of this and walked into the back, Edward was already there, 5 of his little bats sitting behind him leaning against the wall, 1 girl 4 boys.

"Edward." I said, sitting down at the other end of the table. My cubs followed suit and stood behind me, much like Edwards little bats.

"Jacob…I thought Seth would be here tonight."

"I wanted to handle this one personally, let my newest cub see how these things go."

"Of course…has anyone ever told you…"

"My father, I know…but unlike him, I don't plan on leaving this all behind for a mortal life."

"So, its official then? You'll stay on as Alpha instead of going human and leaving after you graduate this year?"

"Yes…I suppose I'll get the same deal as you, continue with school every year…staying a senior for eternity, sounds undesirable, but of course I do get to keep running things…plus my pack in Port Angeles adore me, so I'm sure no one will complain…."

"Indeed." He said.

"So was that why you called this meeting? To get my answer? Because you could have just used a phone you know, saved us all the trouble."

"You know that's not the only reason…" Edward rubbed his nose and closed his eyes.

"We have a new student."

"I've heard, Bella's brother was it? Louie? No…Louis, that's it."

"Yes, Louis Swan…"

"Just curious, is he like his sister? Can you not read his mind either?" He frowned.

"No…no I can't."

"Still haven't figured out why?"

"No, I haven't." he said, annoyed.

"So is there a reason you've decided to mention…"

"Stay away from him." Edward growled. I could feel my Cubs tense behind me, I watched his Bats tense a little, it was rare to see Edward provoked, and this kid must be serious.

I laughed

"Oh dear, that's what this is all about? I hadn't realized Bella had her grips in you like that…does she basically run your spot on your little consul?" he growled, but closed his eyes, took a deep, not needed, breath, and then opened his eyes, there was the cool calm Edward everyone knew.

"My dear brother Jasper is leaving after this year, you know that."

"Yes I do, he wants to travel the world or something like that right?"

"Correct, now here is the part you don't know…."

"Bella will be taking his place." He stared at me surprised, his bats looked stunned, no telling what my cubs felt.

"But…how…"

"Oh come on, I was right? It was a total guess!" I chuckled. He growled and stared at me, trying to penetrate my mind.

"You know it's no use, when you become a wolf, your silly vampire powers become…obsolete." I chuckled. "If you must know how I know, it was simply an educated guess. Bella graduates, you love her, and we both know with Jasper leaving after this year, you would be pushing to make her one of you…leeches."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! HOW DARE YOU!" one of his bats screamed, one of the boys.

"YOU FILTHY DOG! YOU…" I was in front of him in an instant, my hand around his throat and my teeth bore in a grin.

"Edward, you really should teach your little bats much better than this, to respect there…superiors." I felt his ice cold hand on mine.

"He'll be thoroughly punished for making a scene, but kill him…"

"I won't." I chuckled.

"I just want him to know what fear is." I squeezed a little tighter, and then let him go, he crumbled to the ground, his long brown hair falling over his face.

"Little fool…but you have to admire the spirit." I chuckled, walking back over to my chair, Brady looked stunned, but quickly composed himself, Angele looked bored, and Embry looked ready to punch something.

"But of course, this is not a place of fighting…physically anyway." I chuckled, sitting down.

"Edward, I have no interest in the girl you loves little brother…but I make no promises. We both know he has to choose, if he chooses me, I will not turn him away, I'll let him join my pack. If he chooses your coven, which we both know is much more likely, and then you won't see me lift a finger or care in protest. I want your word though, if he chooses the Pack of his own free will, then you will let him and not force him to be something he's not. That's all I can give you." I said. He stared at me quietly.

"If he chooses the pack…I promise personally I will not protest….I can't make promises for his sister though, you know she doesn't care for your pack of…pack." He said. I smiled.

"Alright, I would like to see her try…the minute someone joins my pack, they are under my protection…and you know I will have no problem fighting for someone who wants to join but is being blocked by…your kind."

"Fine." He said, I smiled; perhaps I should look into this kid.

"Well then, if that's all…" I stood and smiled.

"See you at school in a few hours…oh and Edward?" I reached into the small pouch inside my pocket and tossed it to him.

"Remember to tell your little bats, not to fly where they aren't welcome." I let my cubs go ahead of me, mostly to see the surprise on his face as he dumped the contents of the pouch onto the table. Nothing much, just a couple of teeth from a couple trespassers. We arrived outside and I smiled at them.

"You all did perfect in there, Angele and Embry, you may go home."

"Finally." Angele grumbled, getting into Embry's car, I suppose the three carpooled. I watched them leave, and then turned to Brady.

"You did as I asked…are you ready? After this, you'll be halfway into turning into a wolf."

"I am." He said, blushing. I nodded.

"Good, then get in the car." We got in and I drove us back to La Push, but kept driving through the village until reach the forest. We got out and I took his hand as we walked through the forest.

"As I remember, when told you're to become a cub, you must choose a wolf that will go with you through the second phase of the transformation. Collin and Jared chose Leah, Paul chose Seth, and Angele Embry and you chose me. Can you remember how this works?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"Well, first you choose to join the pack, to prove you are loyal you have to get the tattoo. Then you stay a dog for a year, and then if you have proven your extreme loyalty, 6 dogs are chosen to become cubs…if you are chosen, you become a cub…and the cubs must choose who they want to train under and…be with for most of the cub life, which Embry Angele and I all chose you. Then, after the second phase, the tattoo on our body begins to fade, and it's a different pace for all cubs. It could take a week to a month…and I think the longest was a year right?"

"Correct, and then?"

"Then…um…oh! Once the tattoo fades completely, then the cub is changed into a wolf, and they get a new tattoo, where they want, and it's the color of their fur as a wolf, right?"

"Correct." I said.

"Then the now changed wolves stay on until they graduate….then they have to make the choice right?"

"Correct. And what is the choice?"  
"The choice is, they can give up the life and do what they want with their life, they can go to Port Angeles and help run the huge packs there, or they can stay here, doing school and stuff for as long as they want and stay under you right?"

"You forgot, they can do what that leech Jasper plans on doing and traveling the world and perhaps finding new places to start packs."

"Has anyone done that?" I smiled.

"Only one, her name is Veronica and she runs a pack similar to ours in England. Seth and Leah stay here with me, a lot of the pack chooses the human life…which I cannot blame them, and you know about 90 percent of those who join the pack never get this opportunity? They stay human until graduation, then they leave, run businesses in town, suicide, I've even seen former pack members try to join the Coven, though there system is similar and they aren't allowed to join…which leads to suicide usually."

We arrived at the spot and I smiled.

"Here, here is where so many before you were initiated. This is where you will be prepared to become a wolf." I said. He gave a little shudder and I smiled.

"Don't be nervous…lay on the rock." The place we had come to, was just a small clearing in the middle of the forest, right in the middle was a very large, flat, boulder. Around the boulder were flowers, all kinds and so many different colors. The moon was visible in the night, and I couldn't help but smile, this was the perfect time.

He laid down on the rock and I smiled.

"Now, before we begin, I just need to make a small explanation to you…" I tossed my shirt off and walked slowly to him.

"This does not mean we are together." I said, he didn't look disappointed, just serious, hanging on to my words.

"This does not mean we are a couple, after this, this will not happen again unless I choose for it to happen again, this is not for the pleasure, the pleasure just happens to be there. You will find someone else, but we will not be together again after tonight…if you do not want to do this, say so now, and you can go back to being a dog for the rest of your time in High school. If you choose that, there will be no hard feelings, but if you choose for this to happen, there is no turning back, the choice is yours."

"I understand…and I want this, I accept." He said confidently. I nodded and kicked off my shoes.

"Then take off all of your clothes." He did as I asked, he was already hard, and there was even a little precum. I let my pants fall off, then took off my underwear and lay on top of him, he shuddered.

"Now relax, this will take me a while, but if you relax you'll enjoy every second."

**Louis**

"Hey, we got half an hour before we got to get out of here." Bella said, knocking on the door and waking me up.

"I'm up!" I mumbled loudly, stumbling over to grab my clothes out of my suitcase. I hate having my clothes in a suitcase, when I got home tonight I was gonna have to put these away. I grabbed a tight grey shirt with the number 68 on it, and then pulled on a too large black hoodie and a pair of tight skinny jeans. I got into the bathroom and ran some water over my face, then gelled up my hair a bit to get it sticking up just like I like. I walked out; Bella was downstairs waiting for me.

"Here's lunch money before I forget." She said, giving me a 5.

"Alright I made waffles so go ahead and eat then we can go."

"Do I need a backpack or anything…?"

"No, well, you aren't going to be there the whole day, just till lunch, then you can head home."

"But how are you…"

"Edward is just gonna drive me home. So you can take the car." She said, handing me the keys. We ate, then quickly ran out into the rain and headed out for school. She had me drive, so she had to give me directions. When I got there, I was a bit surprised by how large it was. Considering how small the town was, I certainly didn't expect it to be so large…perhaps they had to add on with the La Push kids or whatever?

"Alright park there…" she said, pointing. I did and she laughed.

"Alright, don't be nervous or anything, just head to the main office, Alice should already be there, and you'll get your tour!" We both got out and ran inside.

"Alright, have fun." She said, running in the opposite direction.

"But…you didn't tell me where that was." I mumbled.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind me. I turned. Standing before me was a very tall, very muscular copper skinned boy. His hair was as black as night and cut short and clean. He was wearing a green jacket and a tight dark green T shirt underneath it, along with form fitting blue jeans and a pair of large black combat boots.

"Couldn't help but overhear." He said with a smile.

"If you want, I could walk you there."

"Really?" I said, a bit of relief flooding my body.

"Oh, that would just be fan freaking tastic." He laughed.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I smiled and shook his hand; it was shockingly hot, what was with peoples temperatures here?

"Louis, Louis Swan." He gave me a thoughtful expression.

"Huh, don't think I've seen you here before."

"New, just got here yesterday." I chuckled. I realized we were still holding hands and quickly let go.

"Sorry, anyway, like I said…new, little fish in giant pond, that whole shtick." He seemed very amused.

"You talk a lot, I can tell."

"Huh, usually people tell me I'm annoying." I said with a smile.

"You're quite the talker, bet you could talk people into doing just about anything." He said, again with that thoughtful expression.

"Be careful, might just talk you into sleeping with me!" I laughed. He seemed completely taken aback and I sighed.

"Sorry, I um…sometimes words just come out and I don't realize how bad they sound until it's too late." To my surprise, he started to laugh very loudly, it was almost embarrassing how loudly he was laughing, but no one was really paying any attention, if anything they were avoiding looking at us.

"Talk a lot, funny, and very…blunt, I like that." He said with a smile.

"So, if you're free…" he started.

"Louis! There you are!" A bell chimed. I looked to my right, Alice was dancing down the hallway towards me, but stopped just about a foot away and stared at Jacob, and a look of…well frankly I couldn't tell what that face meant, shock? Surprise?

"Oh…and…I…see you met Jacob!" she said, that face suddenly disappearing and was replaced by the smiling sweet Alice I was accustomed too.

"Ah, Alice, I just happen to overhear poor Louis here having some trouble finding the front office, I was simply offering my services by showing him the way."

"Thanks, but I've got it from here, you can just, oh, go to class." Three things happened at the same time. I got the sense that what she really wanted to say was 'You can just, oh, jump off a cliff and die slowly and painfully' and the other thing, was that she was giving him a look. This look…it was so creepy, she was looking at him, that same sweet innocent smile, but her eyes, her eyes told a different story, probably involving a large knife and stabbing. But if Jacob was affected by this look, he didn't show it, he just smiled sweetly.

And that was when I noticed the third thing, everyone was staring. The hallway was filled with about, oh, 50-60 kids, and all of them were staring at these two, like they were just waiting…waiting for what? You could cut the tension between these two with a knife. I had to stop this…I couldn't help but think something very bad was going to happen if I didn't step in.

I only knew one way to do that

I made a very loud noise

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, raising my arms above my head. The two seemed to snap out of it, I actually noticed some of the kids watching jump.

"Sorry! I like to make loud noises when I need to STTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEEC H!" I yelled, bending down and touching my toes. Jacob was watching me with clear amusement; something told me he was thinking I was clever for making the noise. Alice just laughed, her laugh still the sweet sound of bells chiming.

"I do that too." They both said at the same time, they both stared at each other, and then laughed.

"Anyway, you're right, I gotta go to class." He chuckled. He turned to leave.

"See you around Jacob!" I said with a smile. He twisted his head and smiled at me.

"Yes, if that's what you want, you will." It was kind of an odd thing to say, but I didn't really complain. I liked him, he was sweet, damn hot, and I bet once I…

"What the hell are you thinking?" Alice hissed. I jumped a little, diverting my eyes from he's behind and trying to focus on Alice.

"What?" I said, I suddenly noticed everyone was walking around, going to classes, etc, like nothing had just happened.

"Didn't your sister explain anything to you?" she said. I frowned at her.

"Um, excuse me? Look, Alice was it? No offence, but I barely know you, so until our relationship gets closer, you don't lecture me." I said, annoyed. She seemed kind of surprised that someone was telling her off. I suddenly noticed a bunch of pale kids staring at us, me more specifically, like they were in complete shock of me or something.

"Look…Louis you're right, I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head.

"I was just…you really remind me of Bella is all, a lot less awkward, but you do remind me of her in some ways, I guess I just got you two confused." I smiled at her.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to…well you'll learn I'm a little bitchy in the mornings." She laughed.

"That makes two of us." She shook her head.

"Anyway, let's get this tour started huh?" So our little tour began. She showed me where each hall was located, the green hallway next to the main office was completely dedicated to math classes, the blue hallway next to it was all science, and the purple hallway across the school was a mix of Literature classes and social studies.

"Now the next few halls are mostly just the random extracurricular classes and such, but I noticed a few of your classes are in these hallways…" She showed me where my foods classroom would be, then where my last class of the day was. It was an odd class that I decided to take because, well, if I was going to be living here I needed to know this stuff; it was called Fork's History.

"This is a good class; Mr. Malakov is a really nice guy." She said with a smile.

"Well, you know where all of your classes are, so now we just need to show you the lunch room and you have to go talk to the principle, and then you get to have lunch." She said, never losing that smile.

"Um…before we do." I said. She stopped walking and turned, the hall way was empty as all the kids were in class.

"I kind of have to address the elephant in the room." I said.

"What was the deal with you and Jacob back there? And all the kids staring…you looked like you wanted to punch him or something." I said. She sighed.

"Didn't your sister tell you…"

"She tried to tell me stuff last night…but its insane! I mean, she was talking about like, vampires and werewolves or something, and gangs or something…I don't know, I've kind of chalked it up to being a weird joke, which my sister is awkward enough so a weird joke kind of fits her like a glove…" I frowned.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this stuff…its crazy!"

"Not as crazy as a brother and sister telepath." She said.

My blood went cold

"W-what?"

"I know what you and your sister are, she told me."

"S-she did what?!" I hissed. I suddenly laughed.

"My sister, she really does make up the silliest…"

"It's no use lying, she showed me, she picked up a pen with her mind right in front of me." She said. I suddenly became serious.

"Well I don't know about that…but I'm certainly not a…telepath was it?" it was a bad lie, and she knew it.

Well, if lying wasn't working, might as well face it head on

"….who knows?"

"Just Edward and I." she said. I growled angrily under my breath. What in the hell was she thinking? We were forbidden by our mother to ever tell or show ANYONE our powers.

"Why?!" I said, unable to hide how angry I was.

"I'm her best friend, and Edward is the love of her life…she felt she could trust us, and she was right. We promised never to tell anyone unless given permission by her. You don't have to be scared…"

"I'm not scared!" I snarled. It was like my body suddenly had a mind of its own. I thrusted my arm out and she was suddenly floating in mid air, like a giant fist of pure telekinetic power had wrapped itself around her and was picking her up.

"S…" she couldn't speak. She was struggling, that much was obvious, but she couldn't break out of my grip.

"LOUIS!" a voice hissed down the hallway. Suddenly I felt a tugging on my arm, like another smaller arm trying to get me to let go.

My sister

My body was suddenly wracked with pain and I let her go, she tumbled to the floor, seeming completely shell shocked.

I felt blood pouring down my nose, my body felt like I had just gotten done lifting 200 pound weights for an hour straight.

"Louis." Bella said, running to me. I wrapped a hand around my nose and stumbled up.

"Get away from me!" I hissed waving a hand at her. She stumbled like something had hit her and fell on her butt. I stared at my hand, oh shit.

My powers…had they…?

"I'm…sorry." I said, stumbling down the hallway, my whole body was just killing me. I limped out the front door, ignoring the stares of many and the calls of a few. I got to the car and quickly got in. My nose had stopped, but my body still ached, and my stomach was growling with the ferocity of a lion.

"My…" I held out my hand, it was covered in my blood, and I aimed it at the passenger's side door. If my powers were awakened, this would be no problem, if they weren't; I should have a lot of trouble opening that door. I concentrated, my body hurt worse from the strain but I ignored it. I managed to open it and just barely push it open. I sighed, no they weren't awakened, they just…I'm not quite sure what that was, a heat of the moment type of thing? I just remembered feeling…furious, I couldn't believe my sister was telling people, people I barely knew, that we had gifts. She broke the one rule our mother was adamant about.

I couldn't be here

I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to go back into school, I didn't want to go home…I just wanted to...get something to eat. I started the car and pulled out quickly, where to go? I drove through town, nothing looked good. I drove out of the town and found myself driving down a long winding road for about 5 minutes. That's when I noticed a small bar and grill on the side of the road. I pulled in and felt my stomach weep for food.

"Burgers do sound good." I chuckled. I got inside and immediately realized I was a moron. I was still COVERED in blood. I quickly got into the bathroom, thankfully no one noticed me. It took some doing, but I was able to wash it off of my hands and face, but my T shirt was a mess. I stripped it off and washed the blood off of my chest and stomach and stared at the shirt. It was only like, 2 bucks; I might as well save myself the hassle of cleaning it. I tossed it into the trashcan and pulled my, thankfully, black hoodie on and zipped it up. I stared at myself in the mirror, besides a few spots on my jeans, and the sorta kinda crazy look in my eye; I looked like any normal teenager. I walked out and went to the front; a young girl was standing there.

"Hi, table for one." I said. She nodded and led me to a small table in the corner meant for two.

"Dr. Pepper." I said when she asked what I wanted to drink. She nodded and left, and I was left to my thoughts.

That was one hell of a first day…hell it wasn't even an official school day, it was a goddamn tour.

"God…Alice knows, I attacked Bella…but it was an accident." I said with a small cry, I half wanted to cry, half wanted to beat something up.

"Well, that was one hell of a reputation you started for yourself!" A familiar voice chuckled. I looked up, Jacob. I wanted to smile, but I found I couldn't as his words hit me.

"Wait…what?"

"Well, there's different accounts, but all say the same thing, you beat Alice Cullen in a fight." He chuckled. I froze.

"W…what? No we weren't fighting…I just…I got angry and…well…but how does everyone know?"

"A few kids passing by say the end of the fight, and a LOT of kids saw you fleeing school covered in blood…you know you really freaked people out, a lot of people don't realize that's your blood and that no, you didn't brutally murder Alice and your sister."

"Oh god." I said, burying my face in the table. The waitress came back and gave me my soda.

"Hi, one more of those sodas and we'll take to very large burgers with large fries and another side of steamed broccoli. He said. She just nodded and left and I stared at him.

"What? You aren't afraid of the crazy kid with magic hands?" I asked. He laughed.

"Not really, and before you ask, no I didn't follow you. Well…I kind of did, but I usually head here for lunch anyway so this is just a happy coincidence." He said smiling.

"Everyone knows." I said out loud.

"I just…everyone knows, everyone knows I'm…different."

"Ah well, how about you tell me about it? I'll gladly be your shoulder to cry on." He said. Despite everything, I couldn't help but smile, he was…charming. So I told him everything from right after he left. He never stopped, simply stayed quiet and paid sole attention to me, his eyes never leaving me. When I got to the part with Alice though, he busted up laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait….she couldn't break out of it? Oh god this is too perfect!" he kept laughing.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to see her face…" Suddenly the image of her face popped into my head, I hadn't really noticed it during, but now I was remembering it.

"It was um…kinda like this." I made the face and he laughed harder, and I found myself laughing as well.

"It was like… I don't know, the spoiled rich girl suddenly getting pigs blood dumped on her." He chuckled.

"Not quite how it happened in Carrie but I see what you mean." I said. Wow, despite everything that's happened he was making me laugh, he was making me fell…happy.

I finished up the story and he smiled.

"So…you're a telepath huh?"

"Yup." I said. The waitress arrived and gave us our food, then left quietly.

"Can you show me? I mean, I don't expect you to pick me up, just…" he pushed a pepper shaker towards me.

"Can you do that?"

"Easily…little stuff is easy…it's the big stuff that's hard." I said. I barely concentrated on the shaker before it lifted into the air and he started laughing.

"You're amazing." He said with a smile. I stared, I figured he would say 'that's' amazing…but he said 'I'm' amazing. I blushed a little and sat it down.

"It…doesn't freak you out?" he just laughed and gave me a quizzical look.

"Why in the world would it do that?"

"I don't know…it's not like you see people lifting things with their mind." He smiled.

"If anything? I think its pretty badass."

"Wow, um, thanks." I chuckled. He frowned.

"But does that usually happen? The whole bloody nose thing? I heard a few kids say it was gushing out of your nose."

"No, well not usually. It just happens when I try too hard. When I was little I tried lifting a box of my toys, it was too heavy but I kept trying. I got it to where I wanted, but it made my nose bleed. Trying to pick up stuff that's really heavy…it puts a lot of strain on my body and my mind, so no, nose bleeds usually means it's time to stop."

"Hmm." He said.

"It usually stops right away though." I said to assure him. He smiled.

"Right…should probably eat, I can hear your stomach from here." I nodded and we started eating. He was quiet as he ate, concentrated solely on his food. I figured I would follow his lead; I pretty much devoured it all in about a minute.

"Geez, you eat quicker than I do."

"Sorry…I was just really hungry is all." I said, embarrassed. Though maybe I shouldn't have been embarrassed, he finished his food about 10 seconds after I did.

"You hungry too?" I asked. He laughed.

"A little; could eat more but eh, I won't complain." I sipped at my drink and stared.

"So…what now?"

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked. I stared.

"Um…don't you have to go back to school?"

"My missing really isn't a huge deal." He said. I blushed and said.

"Well…alright I guess." I said. He smiled.

"Just follow me in your car…you'll love First Beach, it's amazing." He said with a smile.

"Right…"he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing just… been a while since I've been in water." He wrinkled his nose.

"Don't you shower?" I laughed out loud, a single HA!

"I meant swimming."

"Ah, makes much more sense." He jumped into his car and I followed.

When we arrived at the beach, I found it was pretty much empty.

"This is the perfect time, because it's usually really crowded, but with everyone at school it's a deserted wasteland." He said with a smile as we walked down to the water. I frowned.

"I don't have any swim gear…" he laughed.

"What? Who needs that shit? Have some fun, be crazy." I started giggling as he tried to lift up my shirt.

"Someone's got some Pecs." He chuckled, lifting my shirt over my head and wrapping around my head as I desperately tried covering myself up.

"You are so…" I tossed my shirt into the sand and he grinned.

"So what? Say it."

"Cool." I said, grabbing his jacket."Alright, have off with it." I said, yanking. He smiled and let me pull off the jacket, revealing very, very nice arms. He pulled off his shirt next, revealing the most ripped body I had ever seen.

"Well…look at you making me jealous." I said.

"You've got a bear body…I'm a total twink." He gave me a quizzical look.

"What…is that?"

"Well, its gay lingo, bigger guys are bears, and skinny ones are twinks…" I stopped when he started laughing.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you…"

"I have huge gay moments? All the time." I said, waving him off.

"Well anyway, let's get in shall we?" He ran into the ocean ahead of me and I laughed.

"Wait I gotta put my phone away." I tossed it onto my shirt, then my wallet and keys. I turned and that's when I saw it, plainly on his back. One of those wolf tattoos, like what Bella had showed me.

"Jake!" I said, stunned. He was soaking wet when he ran back to me.

"What?"

"Was…is that…on your back?"

"What?"

"That…tattoo?"

"What about it?" he said with a smile.

"Doesn't that mean…you're part of the …pack or whatever?" he laughed.

"Not just a part of it."

"What do you mean?" I said, confused. He grinned.

"I'm not just a part of it, I run it, I'm the leader or 'Alpha dog'. Whichever you prefer."

**Right, well hope you enjoyed. As you can see, this was very long, so the next chap will take a while, but I'm kinda obsessed with this story its def gonna happen.**

**Anyway, please review? Love ya!**


	2. The Beast of Midnight

**Enjoy!**

**Part 2: The Beast of Midnight**

**Louis**

I stripped nude and crawled into my bed, wanting to die a little bit. The day was over, but tomorrow would be the first day, and after the shit today…no one would even want to talk to me. Alice probably hated me too…at least…at least Jake likes me, and he's the goddamn leader of one of the biggest gang deals in town…and he's a werewolf…that's got to count for something. I cradled my broken arm.

"So come on, off with the clothing." He said, waving his hand. I stared at him.

"I'm not…"

"Well, you don't want to swim in your shorts do you? Underwear should be fine." He said. I just stared at him.

"I'm not…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if someone sees us!" he laughed.

"Anyone who would even consider coming here is at school."

"You don't know that…" He sighed.

"Alright get your stuff; I know somewhere a little more private. We grabbed our shoes and shirts and I followed him down the beach. I pulled my shirt back on, but he didn't bother. I ran forward so I was walking next to him.

"So, how's life?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Life? Life's great, no complaints…social life?...well that's a little complicated. I just picked up and I think maybe killed someone trying to be my friend, I used my powers on my sister…something I was forbidden by my mother to do…and now the entire school knows I have psychic powers…and now the only person not scared of me, runs a gang of supposed werewolves and is a said werewolf apparently."

"Supposed? I'm legit." He said, looking insulted. I laughed and he grinned.

"And don't worry about Alice…I can't stand her, but even I have to admit she's a tough bitch." He said.

"That's…good to know?" I said. He laughed.

"Alright, we're here." I hadn't even noticed we were in a cave. We were in a small cave right under a cliff; it had a tiny beach and more than a few small crabs.

"Lot of crabs here." I said. "No pun intended." I added. He just stared at me, confused.

"Crabs, you know, like the sex thing…oh god why?" I mumbled that last part to myself, really Louis? A crabs joke?

"Not to say, I don't have crabs, or you do, but you know, like, crabs with the little pincers, there are a lot of them like all over and I was just trying to make a joke but it just didn't…" he pressed a finger against my lips.

"I'm gonna say this in the nicest way I can…shut up." He said. I just nodded, probably a good idea. He suddenly took his pants off and I quickly looked away.

"What the hell?"

"What? We're swimming aren't we?" he said.

"Ya…"

"Well? I don't wanna run home in wet clothes; I like my pants the way Buddha, Gaia, Jesus, and Zeus intended…dry."

"What religion are you exactly?" I said, nervously unbuttoning my pants. He laughed.

"You're kinda bad at small talk…do I make you nervous?" he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Extremely." I said, letting my pants drop, still looking away.

"Whys that?" I blood froze and I turned, he was literally inches away. I could have taken a step and would run right into him.

"Why are you so close?" I said, blushing.

"Why not?" He said, staring down at me. I was blushing, I always thought being 5:11 was tall, but he had a good half a foot on me.

"Because…you're making me..."

"Uncomfortable?" he said, smiling.

"Ya."

"Look at that, we're already finishing each other's sentences." He said. He patted my shoulder.

"Alright, let's go swimming!" He turned and ran into the ocean. I blushed, his ass looked damn fine. I shook that thought out of my head and ran into the ocean. The second I plunged into that water, I almost immediately regretted it. The waves were brutal, the water was freezing (door scene in Titanic freezing) and I kept getting rammed against rocks. I also couldn't find Jacob, who seemed to have been swallowed by the ocean.

"Jake!" I screamed as the water sucked me back in. This was a horrible idea, why did I do this?

'_Because a hot guy told you too'_ the little voice in my head snapped. I sighed, so true, fucking hormones. I was suddenly rammed into the rocks, and that's when unbearable pain filled my body, and I felt the snap in my arm.

Oh

Shit

I let out an involuntary scream, which was not the best idea considering I was still underwater.

Water filled my mouth; I felt air leaving my body. My vision was getting very red; it took me a second to realize that it was blood. My arm was on fire, and I could feel my vision blur. I suddenly saw it, something the color of a dirty penny. I was suddenly lifted by my stomach and I felt the water rushing against my back. The open air hit me like a rocket and I let out a gasp as I coughed up what felt like gallons of water. It took me a second to realize I was lying on something wet, ridiculously warm, and…smelly, like wet dog smelling. I fell off of it and cried out as I fell onto the hard rock; my clothes were right next to me. I twisted my head, and let out a stunned gasp.

Standing in front of me was a giant wolf

Its suddenly began to contort, change in front of my eyes, and then Jake was there.

"J-Jake?" I said, unable to keep the surprise off of my face.

"Jesus what happened? I told you we should have stayed on the beach…" He rushed to me and quickly lifted my arm; I screamed it hurt so bad.

"Oh Gaia…dammit it, this is bad."

"You…you…you…" I kept staring at him.

"You're…a werewolf?!" He just stared at me, disbelief on his face.

"You have a bone sticking out of your arm…and you want to talk about that."

"Yes!"

"Um, I did tell you I was legit." He said.

"I…ok." I said, I truly just didn't know what to say.

"Right well, let's get dressed and get you to the hospital…we can talk about this later."

He helped me into my clothes, put on his own clothing and soon we were at the hospital.

"Hm…do you really need me here?" Jacob asked. We had arrived, and the doctors had managed to set my arm in a cast. Luckily the blood I had seen was from a small cut in my head, and the bone Jacob thought he saw was actually just sand.

"Heat of the moment mistake." Jacob had laughed when told no bone was sticking out.

"Why?" I said. He shrugged.

"Just…the hospital is sort of Coven territory."

"What?! What if someone in the Pack…"

"I'm not saying we aren't allowed here at all…if someone in the pack gets stabbed, obviously they can come to the hospital…we just aren't really suppose to linger here if we aren't needed or visiting someone."

"Well…you're needed to visit me." I said. He grinned.

"Aw well, can't argue that...so what happened out there?" I shook my head.

"I…I don't know, I jumped in right after you but…I just got overwhelmed. I couldn't see you, it was so damn cold, and the waves were too violent…"

"I'm really sorry…I knew it got kind of bad…I just figured you could handle it." He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm really…" I stood, walked over to him, and kissed him.

Please note, this was an extremely impulsive thing for me to do. I don't normally just…kiss a guy I've known for literally a couple hours. He leaned into it though, his arms resting on my hips and his tongue licking my lips, asking for entrance. But I pulled back and took a step back and bit my thumb.

"I…I'm sorry, that was…impulsive."

"Be more impulsive." He said, looking to my surprise, kind of flustered.

"I certainly…didn't expect that. Why?"

"I…I don't know, feelings just kind of took over. I…I felt like I was going to die out there and you saved me…I just…I don't know, I just feel…alive right now." He smiled.

"Well….you're welcome then." I blushed.

"So…got any plans this weekend." He started laughing.

"You…you're really different, you know that? Also nope nothing, how about a dinner, movie night?"

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Louis!" The door burst open and Bella was there. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh god the doctor called…what happened?" She suddenly froze and turned and stared at Jacob, who got very serious all of a sudden.

"What did you do!?" She snarled. I saw a couple of pens suddenly lift into the air and rush right at Jacob.

"Bella!" I snapped. Jacob sighed and swatted them right before hitting his eyes. I moved so I was in front of him.

"He didn't do anything! If anything…he…saved my life!"

"What?" Bella said, like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever.

"How so?" A voice said. I twisted my head; standing in the entrance was a very beautiful blond haired man in a doctor's coat.

"Carlisle." Jacob said.

"Ah, Jacob, good to see you." The man said, patting Jacobs shoulder. He walked up to me and smiled.

"I was only told what had happened, not how it happened, so if you don't mind explaining…"

"Well um…there was an…incident at school and I had left early and went….to the beach, I was careless and dumb and tried to go swimming…I went out too far and the waves moved me up against some rocks and rammed me into them and I guess I hit it just right and my elbow down just snapped. I would have drowned but I guess Jacob heard me screaming and pulled me out then took me here."

"Why were you…" Carlisle started, staring at Jacob, but Jacob finished for him.

"In La Push? Well I was at school…but I got bored so I pretty much was skipping."

"Sounds like you." Carlisle chuckled.

I frowned, Carlisle knew I was lying, he made it hard to tell, with the constant smiling and good nature, but his eyes…he knew, but wasn't going to say a thing.

"Well…I guess I owe you thanks." Bella said, looking annoyed.

"I guess you do." He chuckled.

"You should come over for dinner tomorrow." I said suddenly. All three of them stared at me, Jacob looked surprised, Bella horrified, and Carlisle smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, right Bella? He did save your brother after all, it's the least you could do."

"I…ya." She said, her fists clenching and the fakest smile on earth on her face. Jacob smiled.

"I guess I don't really have anything to do tomorrow anyway, sounds good to me…if that's alright with you Bella?" I frowned, I realize she was being very mean to Jake…but he didn't need to torture her, she was my sister after all.

"Of course!" she said, her eyebrow twitched.

And that's how my day ended. Carlisle gave me the clear to leave, and I was left with a bruised body and a broken arm. You'd think I would be in a depressive coma, what with the school business, the arm…but I had gained something, something that somehow…made it all better.

Jake

Luckily, Bella said Alice wasn't mad, and that she actually wanted to apologize to me. Apparently the incident was only seen by a few people, and that they were commanded, being members of the gangs, to keep quiet and to tell no one. So thankfully it wouldn't spread out of Forks…but I would still have to face the people in school.

I stared at the ceiling and took a deep, long breath. At least Charlie wasn't mad…more sad, sad that I was as prone to danger as Bella.

"You haven't even been here a week yet." Was his only comment, that and a shake of his head and a sigh.

"Might as well sleep." I said, crawling under the cold blankets. I twisted my head and stared at the window, I forgot to close it. I saw the tree branch move and I smiled, it must be that squirrel.

The hulking shape of a man crawling along the branch was certainly not what I expected. The shape leaped and landed on my windowsill with a surprisingly quiet thud. I just stared, frozen.

"W-who…"

"Calm down, it's just me." Jakes voice chuckled. He stepped down and he smiled at me.

"What the hell?"

"Well…we never really got to finish…talking."

"Jake…" I stood, not caring that I was nude; I could hear his breath hitch. I walked right up to him and planted my lips. Impulse…impulse and desire were what made me do it, I wanted him, I needed his warm body…and why should I deny my body that? Dying…almost dying…it could happen at any time, and I wasn't dying before sleeping with a damn werewolf.

"Ya, talking, that's what you wanted to finish." I said, smiling. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

**Jake**

This kid is insane…and I love it

"Ya, talking, that's what you wanted to finish." He said a fresh smile on his lips. I was at a loss for words, I had come mostly just planning to talk, explain the pack…get him to join…but this…this was not what I expected.

I should stop this…it was a little too soon for something like this, we hadn't known each other for that long. This was just impulse, tomorrow he was gonna regret this and act weird.

I had to stop this, but he was so damn irresistible

He fell onto the bed, his legs were on my hips, I was already getting hard. Stop this Jake…god he's getting hard, shit he's so perfect, dammit, dammit, dammit! I fell on top of him and claimed his lips, my jean clothed hard on was grinding against his, he gasped and I felt myself bite into his neck and suck. I licked and nipped at his tit and found my hands grabbing onto his ass and squeezing. I felt him tug at my shirt and I let him pull it off of me. His bare chest felt so perfect against my own, his lips tasted like vanilla. He unbuttoned my pants and I quickly stood. He stared and I stared back. Now was the time to tell him we couldn't do it, if I went any farther I wouldn't be able to control myself…but getting fucked by me…he'd be bound, bound by the…dammit I hated being Alpha right now.

"L-Louis…" my voice was surprisingly shaky, how did he do this to me?

"If we…do this…that's like…that's like saying you're part of the pack, you'd be a member…are you…"

"Yes." He said immediately, his chest was rising and falling quickly, he was a little sweaty, his cock rock hard…but that wasn't what I was seeing, I was seeing his eyes, his strong, determined, beautiful bright green eyes.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed him, I needed him in my pack, under me, my little beta…wait…wait wait wait…this…this is…perfect!

"Alright." I said. I let my pants drop and then my underwear; he stared at my cock, but then turned those eyes back to mine. I slowly lowered myself and grabbed his legs and he immediately wrapped them around my waist. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. His whole body was so soft and warm…except the ugly cast, I want that thing gone. I stood, my hands on his butt, his arms and legs wrapped around me and his cock pressed firmly against my abs. I kissed him softly, like it was an experimental one. He stared and kissed me back just as soft. Suddenly it was like someone flipped the switch and the heated passion from before took over, we couldn't kiss fast enough. I could smell the tiny dribbles of precum escape his heat, I growled in a heated voice.

"Need lube."

"Nightstand next to bed." He said quietly, biting and nibbling my neck, I quickly walked to the stand and found a bottle of hand lotion…better than nothing I guess. I let the cold lotion dribble onto my hand and I quickly covered my cock in liquid cold, I let some of the excess cover two fingers and I easily pressed into his tight pucker. He gave a little gasp and laughed.

"Cold."

I distracted him with kisses while I pressed in another finger and scissored him loose. He certainly was tight…but he kissed like he knew what he was doing, he certainly was no virgin…probably for the best, I didn't want to be responsible for taking someone's virginity…well...sides…never mind. I pulled out and let out a raspy.

"I'll go slow."

"No, fast, please." He said. I grinned; I literally like this kid more and more with each god damn sentence.

"Whatever you say." I thrust up into him, only getting in about half way. I let out a small gasp, it felt so good. He was quiet but his mouth was open and his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Can we…bed…" I ignored him and pressed him up against the wall next to his bed. He gasped as I pulled out and thrust back in. I stared to hump with everything I had, my cock never quite leaving besides getting to the tip. I could hear my balls slapping against skin, I was getting completely inside. He didn't know what to do with his hands; he couldn't reach his cock because it was pressed so tightly against my stomach. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten like a snake around its prey, soon it would snap and I would lose it.

"Gonna cum." He whimpered. I was surprised, it must be the grinding.

"Are you?" I chuckled. He nodded.

"Ya…can't…g-god…" he started making odd gasping sounds and suddenly he bit hard into my shoulder. And no wonder; because not 5 seconds later he let out a very loud scream into me, if he hadn't done that, it would have woken the whole damn house. I could feel his cum squirting into my stomach, but didn't pay attention to it, because I was about to climax myself.

"Gonna…f…fucckkk." My body flinched and I came, both of us sliding slowly down the wall and onto the floor. I watched with quiet satisfaction as my glistening cock deflated and twisted to stare at him, he was still awake, but barely. I stared at the little spot on the floor where…

"Real tired all of a sudden." He giggled.

"After an orgasm like that, I am too." He said. I helped him up and got him in bed.

"I should…"

"Don't." I said with a smile. "Just let me take care of you."

I grabbed an old towel and cleaned up his cum covered abs. I gently twisted him over and cleaned the lotion and excess cum off of his butt. I cleaned myself and smiled sweetly at his sleeping form. Then I sighed… he did ask for it, and I only agreed to leave him alone unless he wanted me, then I would have no choice…

I pulled on all of my clothes and cracked my neck, but flinched, my shoulder was killing me. I frowned, that was where… I lifted my shirt back off and stared at my shoulder in the mirror, and couldn't believe my eyes. There was a nice bruise, and blood, my blood. It was already healing but…how the hell did he manage to break the skin? He was still human…must be those telekinetic powers…he somehow managed to pierce my skin.

I frowned, so now he shows powers…in the heat of sex, he managed to push into my skin with those powers.

Then why didn't he show during the beach?

I knew perfectly well he wouldn't be able to swim…the ocean was too damn rough. Don't get me wrong, I did not plan on the broken arm…just to scare him a little; see if that would unlock those powers of his. I remember watching from some rocks as he was swung around the ocean…I had been terrified for him, but I knew he would be able to save himself, somehow calm the waves, push himself out of the water…but he didn't, he screamed for me, then kept going under…maybe that was it, he knew I was there, and that's why it didn't do it for him, he expected me to save him…and it had caused him too much pain before he realized he wasn't getting help.

But what changed tonight?

Maybe a couple things would really trigger the reaction…let's see, anger obviously, I was sure the ocean would work but it didn't because it all happened too fast…so fear, anger, and pain? Maybe…but he needs time to register maybe, register that no one is gonna save him but himself…

I rubbed my head, all this thinking was making my head hurt…I should just think about the amazing sex I had just had, because…damn, that was probably the best I had ever had. I opened his window, gave him a little look, smiled, and jumped onto the tree, closed his window, and then jumped onto the ground…

This is when I was grabbed by Alice and tossed into said tree. I gave a little surprised gasp as I flew into the tree. It didn't hurt…just shocked the hell out of me. I blinked, surprised, Edward and Alice were standing right in front of me. Edward looked calm as per usual…but Alice looked pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she growled. I laughed.

"You know damn well, what can't smell it on me? Surely you could hear it…" She balled her hand into a fist and ran full force at me. I grinned and caught her fist and moved out of the way, her fist when right through the tree as I dodged.

"Alice." Edward said calmly. She snarled and shot her other fist at me, I caught it and sighed, annoyed.

"Please stop, I really don't want to hurt y…" the other fist flew out of the tree and rammed right into my stomach. I growled, that had actually kind of hurt. I let out a snicker and grabbed her arm and forced her onto the ground and slammed her down with my jet black boot.

"Edward, control your bat."

"I'll kill you." She snarled.

"Please be quiet, you'll wake everyone up…and we really don't want our clans seeing their uppers fighting like this…you'll just make things more tense, but if you're in a hurry to die please, keep being loud, I would love the excuse to rip your head off." She growled, but it was half hearted, she knew I was right. She took an unneeded breath and said.

"Alright, I'm fine just get the hell off of me." I smiled and took a little jump backwards; she jumped up and rushed back to Edward, who watched the whole thing in silence.

"We had a deal." Edward said. I laughed.

"You obviously don't remember it very well."

_"Edward, I have no interest in the girl you loves little brother…but I make no promises. We both know he has to choose, if he chooses me, I will not turn him away, I'll let him join my pack. If he chooses your coven, which we both know is much more likely, and then you won't see me lift a finger or care in protest. I want your word though, if he chooses the Pack of his own free will, then you will let him and not force him to be something he's not. That's all I can give you." I said. He stared at me quietly._

_"If he chooses the pack…I promise personally I will not protest….I can't make promises for his sister though, you know she doesn't care for your pack of…pack." He said. I smiled._

_"Alright, I would like to see her try…the minute someone joins my pack, they are under my protection…and you know I will have no problem fighting for someone who wants to join but is being blocked by…your kind."_

"I told you, if he chooses me I wouldn't turn him away…and he chose me, of his own free will."

"After you influenced him at school." Alice growled, I smiled.

"I have you to thank for that, I was simply going to take him to his class, and that would have probably been the end of it…but no, you…you had to make a scene, and that got him interested, and then making him angry…you got him to leave school, him finding me at that restaurant was a complete coincidence. So in all honesty, Alice, you and Bella were the ones who pushed him towards me…"

She snarled again but didn't move, I didn't need to be able to read minds to know she wanted to rip my head off…if she could.

"He's chose me…and it doesn't matter now, my seeds already inside him…I told him doing this there would be no going back…and he didn't protest, he said it was what he wanted."

"We don't know that! You…you could have raped him!" I laughed.

"Come now Edward…we both know you were in Bella's room." He looked very tense and Alice stared at him and I grinned, check mate. He wouldn't lie, it was against his nature. He knew Louis said yes, which means they couldn't do a damn thing to stop him…because if they tried to prevent him from joining, they would be breaking the rules…and I would have the excuse to call down all of the pack and eradicate them completely. We were about even…it would be brutal, but we could win, and he knew that.

A part of me wished he would lie; I wanted the chance to rip a head off...

"Son, is what he says true? Did he agree to it?" We all jumped in surprise, Carlisle was suddenly there, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Carlisle was the exception; no matter whose side you were on, you truly couldn't hate him…he was what many called the hippie vampire, in a loving way of course. They call him that because he is all about peace, he used to run the consul but quietly retired and now simply advises the new consul.

"Carlisle, why…" Alice started. But he interrupted her.

"Edward?"

"I…yes, yes he did." Edward said, Alice stared at him.

"Edward…"

"It's the truth Alice, he did."

"Dammit…" I smiled.

"Not a thing you can do."

"If that's what he decided then we must respect his wishes and follow the rules…" Carlisle said.

"Dammit!" Alice snapped, she suddenly disappeared and I sighed. Edward stared at me and said.

"Don't hurt him…you'll regret it." I laughed and pulled my shirt down, showing the bruise and dried blood.

"I'm more worried about him hurting me." Edward seemed very surprised, but said nothing and was soon gone. I turned on Carlisle.

"Thank you…we both know he could have lied right then, and this whole night would have taken a more…violent turn."

"And we both know you want to avoid that." Carlisle said, staring at me.

"I am part wolf after all…can't say I don't have a bit of animalistic bloodlust in me…but that's true about everyone isn't it? Even you…"

"I destroyed that part of me a long time ago…all I want is peace, we have a good peace going right now Jacob…and you're like a 5 year old playing with a fully loaded shotgun." He said. He was still smiling, calm, but that was very disturbing to me, I kind of wished he was angry.

"You mean with the psychic powers?"

"I'm no fool, we both know that's not what happened at the beach Black…I will do anything to make sure this peace lasts…don't fuck it up." He smiled and said.

"By the time school is out, he'll be as healthy as a horse and his hand will be stronger than ever."

"Right." I said. He turned on his heel and left in a flash. I rubbed the back of my head…a kid with a shotgun huh…

I took my clothes off and tied them around my leg and shifted, then ran on home.

"Jacob." Dad said as I walked in.

"Hey."

"Carlisle called…" I smiled, Carlisle and my father are very good friends, it was actually my dad retiring that inspired Carlisle to retire; the two meet up often and talk about a variety of things.

"Ya?" I said, hanging up my jacket.

"Tell me it isn't true Jake…"

"What? It's true, it happened."

"Do you know what would happen if they found out you were lying?"

"What? You think I'm lying?" I turned on him, already getting pissed off.

"Dad, it's true. He really did agree to it, I even asked him if it was what he wanted, he said yes, end of story."

"But you didn't explain it properly! The boy just got here…he has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"True, but I'll be there to guide him through it." I said. He stared at me.

"What's going on with you? You're smarter than this Jacob…the you I know would never risk pissing off the coven…at least not like this, you just turned one of the future consul members brother into a pack member…you know there is no going back."

"I know that." I chuckled.

"Then what is it? Why him, of all people in the world…you pick the one who could potentially break the 20 year peace we have had…perhaps it was too soon to let you become…" I rushed forward and got right in his face.

"Dad, it wasn't too soon." I wasn't trying to be threatening, but he seemed to take it as such.

"Don't you threaten me _pup."_ I flinched involuntarily, I hated when he called me that.

"I wasn't trying…dad, I'm telling you something and you need to swear to me you'll not speak a word of it to anyone."

"What? Why?"

"Promise me." I said.

"I…alright." He said. I stared at him.

"I didn't actually…change him, I pulled out right before."

"W-what?! Why?! Then why not just tell them that? Why…" he stared at me, I stared back.

"You…you don't…you're not, trying to provoke a war are you?" I said nothing, but he already knew the answer.

"Why? Why in all that's holy do you want to start a war?" I stared at him.

"Because…I want the excuse."

"The excuse?" I stared at him.

"To kill Bella Swan."

"To…no, Jacob, no…you're still…"

"You know I imprinted on her." I snarled, staring at him.

"HE LEFT DAD! EDWARD LEFT HER! She…she was so sad…I was there for her…we were together…but then he came swooping back and stole her, stole her from me…so I acted out…I hurt her, if it wasn't for you Edward would have killed me…but I was weak then father, I pretended to get over it but I was simply too weak to fight against him. She never forgave me…she hates me now, and I still love her, as much as I hate her I love her. If I can't have her, no one can have her…she'll pay, she'll pay for leaving me…"

"Son…this is insane! You can't do this! You…you were doing so well, you had finally gotten over her, you matured, grew into the strong Alpha I knew you were…but all this time…you've been harboring this revenge vendetta?"

"Not always…I…I really did try to get over her…but dad…you know you don't simply get over an imprint."

"I…I know son." I frowned, mom…dads imprint, she died years ago and it's still left a hole in our hearts.

"You can't kill her though; even if you wanted to…she's still a human, even in a war, actual vampires and actual werewolves can't harm humans unless the human attacks first."

"I know…and I'm not worried about it…because I'm going to train her killer."

"Train? Who?" I grinned.

"Her brother, he's gonna kill her for me."

**I know this one was a lot shorter than chapter 1, but that's because this story will now have 2 more chapters. They will both be about as long as chapter 1 though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review! :D**


	3. The Clockwork Sunset

**Thanks for the reviews! Also, I feel like I need to just quickly clarify some things. I had a reviewer private message me asking what the time setting is, if I had to put it in book form. I would say the story takes place probably like, halfway through Eclipse just without the Victoria mess haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Clockwork Sunset**

**Louis**

Waking up alone was…disappointing to say the least, but I suppose if someone had come in and found me naked with another naked boy in my bed…I guess I won't complain.

"First REAL day of school." I grumbled to myself. I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock….5:30 AM? I frowned, woke up way too early…just felt very energetic I guess. I would normally go back to bed…but I just didn't feel tired, I felt like I had just drunk some coffee and soda…all at once. I grabbed a black shirt with teal briefs and my favorite jeans (they made my butt look awesome) and left to get into the shower. I had to wrap a plastic bag around my cast, to make sure not to get any water on it. I concentrated and practiced my powers by holding up my broken arm outside the shower, while I used my powers to wash myself. Huh…it wasn't nearly as hard to do all this stuff as usual, perhaps I'm improving?

I got out and playfully shook my head back and forth like a dog, god I felt good! I quickly dressed myself and walked downstairs. No one up yet…no wait dads coat and badge were off the hanger, just Bella upstairs then.

Bacon

My mind suddenly swirled with the thought of bacon, BACON! That sounded sooooooo good right now! I quickly opened the refrigerator and got out some bacon strips. All I had to do was toss them into the microwave for a good 2 minutes then I could eat! I waited, tapping my fingers until the microwave beeped and I devoured about 10 strips. I put in some more, waited, ate, rinse repeat. I was finally full after finishing 2 20 packs of bacon strips.

It kind of took me a minute to realize what I had just done…why did I eat so much? Thinking back, I hadn't felt like myself all morning…I mean look, I know myself…but this wasn't me, I felt…different, like something was different, something had changed…what had Jake said last night? No going back or something like that…it was all a blur; I needed to talk to him. I pulled out my phone; luckily I got his number before Bella interrupted us at the hospital. I was about to call when it suddenly hit me it was only 6 Am, would he be awake? Probably not, I could wait for a good hour…

My body convulsed, a shiver ran up my spine and I suddenly lost all feeling in my leg, I fell onto the floor, my whole body spasm for about 10 seconds before suddenly stopping, feeling returning to my legs, like nothing had happened. Ok, maybe can't wait for an hour.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It rang, rang, rang…

"Huh? Hello?" Jacob's voice said, he sounded very tired, I had woke him up.

"Jake." I hissed, my voice quivered.

"Louis?" He said, sounding concerned.

"What's wrong? You sound…"

"Jake, what did you do to me? I…I got up and I was really hungry…" I quickly explained everything, he was deathly silent.

"Jake?" I pulled the phone away quickly, to check and see if I had hung up or he did, it was neither.

"Wait outside for me, I'll be there soon…and if you start coughing up blood, don't worry that's normal." Then he hung up, I just stared at the phone, the fuck did he just…

I suddenly coughed and blood dribbled out of my mouth. I quickly stood and ran out of the house and suddenly I threw up into the bushes, bacon mixed with blood and something yellowish. I stumbled onto the ground; my vision was suddenly very, very blurry. I don't know how much time passed…all I felt was cold concrete on my cheek…time was distorted, it could have been 5 minutes or it could have been an hour before he came. When he did, all I heard was his voice, but like it was far away, I couldn't quite understand him either…was he saying my name? I don't know…but the cold of concrete was replaced by smooth warm enveloping my body. I could see green, a t shirt, his arm, so muscular…

I was in a car now, everything was just so crazy, I felt insane, my mind, I felt like I was burning up…

"Hold…on…you'll be…ok…" Jacob's voice, I felt his hand on my forehead, I was so sweaty…I could only take short, quick breaths, like my chest was trying to expand out of my skin. I was suddenly in open air, back in Jacobs arms; I felt cold drops of rain touching my skin…my eyes shot open. Everything was moving…slow, like slow motion. I watched drops of water slowly falling past me in slow motion, I slowly turned my head to look up, Jacob was staring ahead, he was already wet, he looked almost angry.

'_Come to me…'_

My body froze, I twisted my head, and standing in a field just a good 20 feet away was a wolf, its fur the color of…of…the only way to describe it is wheat, wheat in a field as the setting sun hits it just right to the point it almost glows…

It stared at me, our eyes met.

'_Accept me…let us join…we will be invincible…' _Its mouth didn't move, but the words were as clear as day in my head, it sounded…it sound like two voices speaking as one, the sound of growls, a wolf…and the other my voice, my own voice…

I woke up

My body was covered in sweat, my eyelids fluttered; I quickly stood but stumbled a bit and caught myself on the cabinet. I twisted my head and saw my clock, 3:35. That dream…it had felt real during it but now looking back it all felt wrong, the only part…that had felt real…that wolf, that wolf had felt so…real…so…hauntingly real. I shivered; the cold air hit my sweat covered body all at once. I looked around and grabbed a towel and quickly tried to dry myself, it helped, but I still felt gross, and my armpits smelled awful. I shook my head, how much had been a dream? Did I dream up Jake last night?...ya, ya I did.

I had seen him leave

I was seeing through him, I saw him fight Alice and Edward, Dr. Cullen…I saw it all _through _him. I saw him go home…talk to his dad...he wanted to use me to kill my sister? No…it was a dream, I had seen Carlisle earlier in the day, same with Edward and Alice, and had just dreamt it up…

But I've never met his dad

Or have I? I know his dad is friends with Charlie…and in the dream he had looked pretty young…but what about the sex? I…it had felt so real…I know I came…I turned and walked quickly to my bed and checked the covers. Right where my crotch would be it was dry, and stiff. I stared…a wet dream. I shook my head…so it had all been a dream? Jacob popping up into my room? All the stuff I had seen through his eyes? During the dream it had all seemed so normal…I guess it's true, it's only when we wake up that we realize something was strange. So…I just had a vividly realistic, half wet dream? I shook my head, my powers…did they have something to do with this?

Mother had taught Bella and I all about our gifts…we weren't just able to pick things up with our minds. We have…other gifts, not nearly as prominent as our psychic gift but we had them. I've always…even when I was younger…been able to…dream of future events. It isn't definite…but it's more like an outline of what's to happen. For example, I dreamt of my sister falling into a giant boiling pot of water when we were younger…about a week later, a pot of boiling water fell off the stove and some of the water burnt my sister's bare foot. I know it sounds like a coincidence but it hadn't felt like it. Other incidents have happened…like I had a dream of my mother being chopped in half by a knife. The next day, she cut her finger on accident with an eerily similar looking knife.

This though…all those dreams had been more…well, blunt. This though…this dream was so…detailed, it didn't feel the same…it felt real, so, so real.

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyes, sleep wanted to take over again. I was afraid to sleep, but I needed more if I wanted to face school tomorrow…I stared at my broken arm and smiled a bit, at least I knew all of that had happened.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, and stared out the window…Goosebumps ran up my arms, I was having the oddest feeling of…being watched. I stared hard out the window into the tree, but I couldn't see a thing. I shook my head and lay back down. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep; luckily it was a dreamless one.

When I woke up again, it was to my alarm going off. I quickly shut it off and grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom, which was luckily still deserted. I quickly showered and put on deodorant and brushed my teeth. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door, Bella was staring at me.

"Didn't get the cast wet right?"

"Nope, used the plastic bag trick mom taught us."

"Alright…look, Louis…I wanna talk about yesterday."

"What about?"

"Well…I was being really rude at the hospital." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"And…I just want you to know, I'll try to be nice to Jacob tonight."

"Tonight?" I said, confused. She laughed.

"I guess it is the morning…don't you remember? Invited him to dinner at the hospital?" The conversation suddenly came back to me.

_"You should come over for dinner tomorrow." I said suddenly. All three of them stared at me, Jacob looked surprised, Bella horrified, and Carlisle smiled._

_"Sounds like a wonderful idea, right Bella? He did save your brother after all, it's the least you could do."_

_"I…ya." She said, her fists clenching and the fakest smile on earth on her face._

"Oh….ya, I remember now." I giggled. She suddenly gave me a serious look.

"Hey and…I got something else I need to say…do you…like Jacob?" I blushed a little, I hoped she didn't notice.

"I…I don't know, I don't really know him all that well yet…" she flinched a little at the word 'yet'.

"Look…I think he's a nice guy, he's funny, and he's been nothing but nice to me since I got here…and…well…I think he likes me."

"I just…I know you're sensitive since…your last boyfriend died…" I frowned a bit but she continued.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt is all…I mean Jake kind of has a history of dating and dumping. Hell I dated him for a bit but I went back to Edward…"

My body froze

"Um…what?"

"I dated Jacob for a bit…it didn't end too well…but that's what I get for dating a wolf I guess. We both traded some words when he got jealous of my love for Edward…and we finally just ended it. After our fight he became Alpha and hasn't really spoken to me since, to be honest we traded more words yesterday than we have in the last few months. We broke up about 7 months ago."

"I…see." I said and she frowned.

"Don't make what I said make it awkward for you with him…while we dated he was the sweetest guy, he really was, so innocent and carefree…he's different now, but he's still kind."

"Then why did you end it?" I asked.

"I told you...Edward and I had broken up, and I started dating Jacob…but Edward started texting me again and wanted me back, Jacob found out and got really jealous and I…I chose Edward, I loved Jacob…but I was in love with Edward…look I was just really hostile to Jacob because I…things didn't end well is all, he was a wolf, I was a vampire, we both said things and I just haven't cared for him ever since," She took a breath and continued.

"Look…my point is, he's a nice guy, and I'm not gonna tell you what to do…I'm not your mom, I'm your sister, and I love you and only want you to be happy…if you want to be with him then I'll support you. I just…want you to be careful, wolfs are unpredictable." I smiled.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry." She nodded.

"I hope so…well get dressed, you're first day is today." I nodded and walked past her to my room, I could feel her concerned eyes on me the whole way until I shut my door.

We got to school about 10 minutes until class started, which gave me just enough time to figure out my locker and find my classroom. The first 2 classes were a bit boring. The only exciting thing that happened were…not that exciting, in the good way. Everyone in the classes were either pack or coven, and neither seemed to know what to make of me. I heard whispers from the coven, things like 'hurt Mrs. Alice' and 'traitor' or 'wolf lover'. Pack members said things like 'Jacobs's bitch' and 'vampire hunter'. I simply ignored them all and focused on the teachers, who obviously didn't care about whos side I was on. Everyone knew I was the brother of a vamp, who was dating one of the coven leaders, yet I hurt Alice and was seen with Jacob.

No one knew who's side I was on, which made neither of them want to talk to me. In my third class though, that was when things got a bit interesting. The class was trigonometry, or in other words 'super smart math class'. That class was when I met two very…unforgettable people.

"Hello sir." The boy said, sitting on my right. I twisted my head to stare, the boy sitting next to me had copper skin and black hair, pretty much meaning he was more than likely a pack member.

"My name is Embry." He said, staring at me.

"My leader Jacob has commanded that I be friends with you." I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Um…what?"

"Embry, stop being weird." A beautiful girl with black hair and glass said. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight button up black shirt that left little to the imagination. He cleavage was quite obvious, and I couldn't help but wonder how in the hell the dress code at this school allowed this. I then noticed the tattoo on her breast, the same tattoo that was on Jacobs back.

"Sorry about him." She said, looking a bit bored, yet her eyes seemed interested in me.

"So…you're the one that's got boss all wound up…you should know he doesn't get interested often, and you've certainly got his attention." She held out her hand.

"Angele, the wannabe soldier over there is Embry…and yes he always acts like that." I nodded and grabbed her hand and we shook.

"Louis, Louis swan…"

"Nice to meet you sir." Embry said, saluting me…he actually saluted me.

"Ignoring what Private Slowinthehead said, we weren't ordered to be your friends. We were asked by Jake to be friendly, he figured not knowing anyone…and being in your situation, you wouldn't have a lot of friends."

"My situation?" I asked. She smiled weakly.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed…everyone around you, besides the teachers, has been either ignoring you or pretending you don't exist. And if they have noticed you, it's to point and whisper to the friend sitting next to them. No one knows whose side you're on, which pretty much makes you a pariah to both."

"Yup yup." Embry said.

"But Jake seems pretty convinced you're pack material, so here we are, watching out for you keeping you company."

"I…thanks." I said, a bit relieved. We talked a bit more; I compared my classes with both of them. I had lunch with both of them, and after that the rest of my classes with Angele, I guess she had a lot of the smart classes with me. Though my next class I was pretty much alone.

Class started and soon enough it was done. The two of them walked me to my next class…well, Embry called it escorting but you get the idea. I got into my next class and again was disappointed by the fact I knew no one in it, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…I had been hoping to be in at least one class with Jacob. But he was a senior and I was just a junior, so the chances of us being in a class together were pretty slim.

I sat down and quietly got through the class, ignoring the stares and whispering. The class mercifully ended and I was finally allowed to get out. I quickly walked to my locker, stuffed most of my stuff inside and got to the lunch room.

"Hello there." A voice said behind me as I walked inside. I turned, recognizing that voice anywhere. Today he was wearing a black T shirt and dark jeans, a simple outfit that still managed to show off his body in every perfect way possible. It was a nice contrast to my outfit, as I was a bit more stylish than him (if I do say so myself). I was wearing maroon colored skinny jeans, a tight white T shirt, and a pair of converse (my favorite kind of shoes).

"I should take you shopping." I said suddenly. He stared at me, an amused smile on his face.

"What?"

"No offence, but your outfit, while looking amazing on you, is boring. I want to spice up your wardrobe."

"I…see." He chuckled. I blushed.

"Sorry…that sounded kind of bitchy."

"No, you're right. I do need a wardrobe change up…kind of been the same my whole life, T shirt and jeans…"

"We will go this weekend." I said, tugging at his shirt.

"Let's eat first though…" He laughed.

"Actually, I bring my lunch…can't stand the food here. I'll go sit down though, see you in a bit." He went to a corner table and sat down.

"Hey!" a voice said behind me. I twisted, half expecting to see Angele…Alice was not who I expected.

"Oh! Hey." I said, Alice smiled.

"Haven't seen you since yesterday…"

"Ya…look again, I'm really sorry…"

"Hey…look, it was my bad." She said, losing the smile and frowning.

"I provoked you, look it was my bad."

"I'm the one who threw you across a hallway and you're apologizing?" she laughed her laugh still like the soft chimes of a bell.

"I suppose I am…" it was an awkward silence before I finally broke it.

"Are we…ok?" she smiled.

"Course we are…I realize I can be controlling, I try not to be but I can be, I really don't want this to…mess with a possible friendship."

"I don't either…forgive and forget right?" I said, she grinned at that.

"Of course! Well, I'll see you later." She turned to walk away but I grabbed her shoulder, I was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She turned and laughed.

"I have lunch next hour, I gotta get to class, I just wanted to come and apologize. See you!" She was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye. I looked around, either no one noticed or no one cared…I weirdly figured it was the latter.

I got my lunch; it was a meager helping of spaghetti, an apple, and a carton of milk. I walked over to Jacobs table, where he sat alone eating some type of sandwich. I sat down next to him, but frowned.

"What?" he said, looking down at me.

"I thought I had the same lunch hour as Angele and Embry…I figured they would sit with us…but they're sitting over there." He laughed.

"Well…sorry it's a bit weird, but the pack has come up with a sort of rule for school involving Alphas. They can't sit at my table unless invited…do you want them to sit here?"

"Well…ya, they're friends right?" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"I was kind of hoping to be with you…alone and all, but I can't deny a look like that." I grinned, that look never fails me. I watched him turn to the two of them across the lunch room, and I watched his mouth move, but I heard nothing. I'm pretty good at reading lips though, and he seemed to say their names. The two of them froze and turned towards us, Jacob gestured with his hand to come. Embry looked like a little kid who had been told he was allowed to eat all he wanted in a candy store, and Angele seemed a little surprised, but looked at me and gave a small knowing smile. The two of them grabbed their trays and walked over and sat across from us.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Did you need something sir?" Jacob sighed next to me.

"Stop calling me sir Embry."

"Yes sir." He said, looking deathly serious.

"Angele." Jacob said, ignoring Embry.

"All mighty one." She said, making me laugh a little.

"Don't mock our supreme leader." Embry hissed, she just stared at him.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Louis just wanted you guys to eat with us." Jacob said, tightening his arm around my shoulder and smiling. I blushed; this was the first time I had realized his arm was around my shoulder, when had he done it? I hadn't even noticed…not to say I'm complaining, it felt perfect around me. I looked up, he was chatting away with the two of them, and they laughed at something he said. I smiled; he was so…so...something about him just made my stomach fill with butterflies. He suddenly looked down at me and smiled.

"So?" he said.

"Huh?" I said. He laughed.

"I asked how classes were going."

"Oh! Alright so far…Angele and Embry really helped third hour."

"Good." He said, smiling. The rest of lunch was spent chatting; we didn't really talk about anything in particular or importance. But as it went on, the memory of my…dream came to mind. It had to be a dream…but it was so real…I had to ask him, I had to ask if we had….done anything last night. Lunch ended, Angele offered to go with me to my next class but I told her I needed to talk to Jake. She left and I tugged Jacob into a bathroom with me.

"I'm flattered, but it's a bit soon isn't it?" Jacob chuckled. I frowned at him and his smile disappeared.

"What's wrong? You look…odd." He said. I blushed a bit and his frowned deepened.

"What? Is…is it about that kiss yesterday? At the hospital? It didn't weird you out did it?" I stared at him, why couldn't I get the words out?

"I…no it's not about that." I said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…had a dream last night."

"Good god." He said in fake terror. I didn't laugh, and his joking demeanor left.

"Sorry…go on?"

"It…it was really real…so real to the point I'm not even sure if it was a dream."

"Oh?"

"You were in it."

"Alright."

"Did we have sex last night?" I said, the words blurting out of my mouth. I hadn't seen Jacob look surprised yet, it seemed to take a lot to do it, but this managed to do it.

"W-what?" he tugged at his shirt.

"Um…did…we...do it?" He was blushing, I had him blushing.

"Did we…have sex…um…?" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Well…after the hospital, I went home and…yup that's about the last time I saw you."

"Wait…so we didn't have sex?"

"No…no that did…not…did not happen." He said. I felt like a truck had been lifted off my shoulder, so it all really _had _been a dream!

"Oh god I'm not crazy! Yes!" I ran forward and hugged him...which was a big mistake. He froze under me…and I understood why. I had hugged him, his crotch was pressed up against my stomach…and something else very hard was against my stomach. I froze, my own reacting to the feeling.

"Oh…" I got off him, blushing a crimson red.

"I…I'm really sorry…"

"D-don't be…" We sat awkwardly for a second.

"I…should get to class, I'll see you later." I quickly sped out of the room, leaving Jacob blushing.

**Jacob**

"Oh god I'm not crazy! Yes!" he ran forward and hugged me; he had his hands wrapped around me before I could stop him. My hard on pressed against his lean stomach; I froze, as did he. His crotch was pressed against my leg…I could _feel _him getting hard. He got off me and blushed.

He apologized before saying he needed to get to class and left…leaving me shockingly horny. I quickly got into a stall and pulled down my pants and underwear before standing over the toilet and pumping myself quickly. I came in about 10 seconds, my seed jetted onto the toilet seat and into the toilet itself. My body quivered as the orgasm took me, the incredible feeling left finally, and I pulled my pants up and quickly cleaned the toilet and flushed.

I felt better now…but god was I embarrassed. What had he even been talking about? Ha…if only that's how last night went.

_**Last Night**_

I sat in the tree; I could see him clearly in the moonlight. His beautiful form rolling around in bed, he looked peaceful though…a good dream perhaps?

"What are you doing here?" a voice said in a branch right below me.

"Watching…"

"We had a deal."

"Oh keep your pants on Cullen…I'm not bothering him, or talking to him…just watching."

"What does that do for you exactly?" Edward asked curiously.

"What did creeping into Bella's room every night to watch her do for you" I chuckled. I could practically hear him smile.

"Touché…though I have to be concerned…he was with you for about 2 hours and he breaks his arm and nearly drowns…"  
"I'm sure Bella bitched to you for hours about that."

"Bella…yes she did, she made me promise to watch him…but we both know you're already doing that for me."

I smiled as Louis rolled over and gave an adorable little yawn before cuddling his pillow…I couldn't help but want that pillow to be me.

"I like you Jake." Edward suddenly said. That broke my trance and I laughed.

"Really? Whys that?"

"Everyone else sees you as just a stupid dog with anger issues…but I know better, you're no moron Jake…you used to be before you shifted…an immature kid is all you were…but after I…"

"After you came back and decided to steal Bella from me, you made me shift for the first time…it took 5 other wolves and Carlisle just to stop me from killing you both." I finished a smile on my lips.

"But I don't care anymore Jake…I thought I did imprint on Bella, I truly did…but I know what imprint is now, maybe it was close to it because they're family…but I was only meant for Louis." I said. Edward chuckled.

"I know…why do you think I'm not worried? I put the breaking his arm act off as him being simply as clumsy as his sister…if he truly is as prone to danger as his sister…you're going to have your hands full."

"Hands full…I can deal with that." I chuckled.

"Edward…" it was a whisper, but I could hear Bella.

"Well…I'm needed, don't stay up too long Jacob…we have school after all…but one last thing." Suddenly he crawled up the tree, his head right next to mine.

"You've become smart Jacob…but don't hurt him, because if you hurt a family member of the woman I love…I will have no problem destroying you and everything you hold dear." I just laughed.

"Ditto Edward…I don't care about Bella, but Louis does…and making him sad will make me an extremely angry pack leader." He was gone; I could hear a window open and close.

I watched Louis, his slow rhythmic heartbeat was beautiful, and it was so perfect…it honestly made me a little sleepy. I watched his bare chest rise and fall, so perfect, so…

I growled, I saw something crawling on his pillow…a spider! I snarled under my breath, there was no way in hell…

I took a jump and landed on the windowsill, I quietly popped it open and took a step inside. I was next to him in a second and picked the disgusting little arachnid up with my finger and crushed it between them. I grabbed a tissue from the wardrobe and quickly cleaned my fingers and tossed the tissue in the trash. I turned to leave, but found myself stopping and turning to stare at him…he was so close now, just a few inches away…all I had to do was reach out…reach out and touch his cheek…his perfect lips…but I couldn't…as much as I wanted too I couldn't…not yet.

I jumped out the window, closed it, and got back in the tree and turned and froze. His eyes were open, his heart rate was quicker than normal...did he see me? No, he wasn't looking at the window like he would if he saw me…a bad dream perhaps? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking half asleep. He turned suddenly and stared right out the window, I froze. He was looking right at me…but it didn't feel like he could see me. He took a deep breath and lay back down and turned his back to me. Soon his breathing returned to slow and rhythmic, as did his heart. He was asleep again. I smiled, I needed to get home…Edward managed to do this only because he didn't sleep anymore, but I still needed sleep…anyway, I could see him tomorrow.

I jumped down and stretched, time to go. I quickly tied my clothes off and shifted and started the journey home. I arrived at my home…only to be greeted at my front porch by Embry and Leah.

"Alpha sir!" Embry barked, putting his hand on his forehead and saluting me, I sighed.

"Embry, how the hell…"

"He contacted me." Leah said, yawning.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked. She was technically my third in command, but Seth was currently working on making his own pack up in Alaska, so she was pretty much becoming my second…she also had no problem bitching me out.

"Out, MOM." I said. She wrinkled her nose.

"We can talk about this later…we have a problem." I frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Brady has been killed sir!" My body froze.

"WHAT?!"

"He was murdered sir!" Embry said. I felt the anger boiling up in me.

"Tell me everything…_now!"_

And so Embry began a short, but infuriating story. Brady and he had been on patrol duty tonight…when they were attacked by a vampire. Both of them not quite being wolves yet…had no chance. Embry was knocked out, while Brady was…drained. Embry woke and couldn't find me, so he got Leah instead. This all happened just an hour ago.

"Where is the body now?" I said quietly.

"Buried…I already sniffed and followed the vamps scent…but I couldn't follow anymore, he went into Coven territory.

"Dammit…alright, there is nothing we can do then…Embry go home and rest, Leah get a couple other pack members and patrol with them…I need to have a talk with the fucking Cullens." They both nodded and left and I took a deep breath, I needed to stay calm. I got inside and my father was already up, on the phone…with Carlisle sitting right next to him.

"Alright thanks." My dad said, hanging up and staring at me.

"Jacob." Carlisle said, giving me his trademark warm smile.

"I assume you have an explanation as to why I have a Coven member dead?" He said. I just stared at him.

"And I assume you have an explanation as to why one of my pack members, one who was almost a full fledged wolf, is now drained of blood and dead in the fucking ground?"

"What?!" Billy said, even Carlisle seemed surprised.

"You don't…drained you say?" Carlisle said, staring at me.

"Yes, drained…completely drained of all blood."

"I can assure you Jacob…I keep tabs on all of my kids, and none of them did this deed. Edward was with Bella, Emmett and Jasper were with Esme and I, and Jane and Alice were in the room right next to us read and watching TV respectively."

"Are you saying…we have a rouge vampire on the loose?"

"Not just one." Carlisle said.

"Our young coven member was at a party when he was killed. According to other party goers he went upstairs and never came down…he was in the bathroom, being drained by to figures in black cloaks, when the girl who found him screamed at the site, they disappeared in a burst of speed…"

"How long ago?"

"About an hour." Carlisle said.

"That's when Brady was killed Carlisle, and by a single vampire." I said. He frowned.

"So…we have a small clan of 3 vampires who did the killings…but why?"

"Well, a vampire killing a pack member…if it wasn't for you Carlisle this all could have turned out differently…I was planning on going to your house demanding answers…and you know Alice hates me, she would have blamed pack members for the deaths somehow…this could have started a war if it wasn't for you being here to explain."

"So…you think someone was trying to start a fight? Why?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know…I truly don't."

_**Present**_

What kind of mess was I in now? Who frigging knows…all I know is, I got class in about a minute, and I have to have dinner with a girl who hates me, a dad who hates me for things ending badly with said girl, and a beautiful boy who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…what a week this is turning out to be. I quickly gathered myself and headed off for class.

**Louis**

The rest of the day went pretty quickly after the…incident, the strangely amazing embarrassing moment in the bathroom. Classes and Angele helped distract me from that though, and the intense feeling of want I had had, especially after that…hyper intense dream from last night. Finally, school was over, and I luckily had no homework. I walked out into the parking lot…to be greeted by a smiling, but noticeably tired looking Jacob. It was weird, I hadn't noticed before, but now looking at him I noticed how worn out he looked, like he hadn't slept well at all last night.

"You ok?" I asked as he gave a huge yawn.

"Oh ya…just didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Alright…sorry." I said, making him laugh.

"It's not like it was completely your fault…" I raised an eyebrow and he just laughed again.

"Kidding…mostly." I just smiled and said.

"So…take me home?" He smiled.

"Whatever his highness desires."

"Can I also get a thousand dollars and a pony?"

"Whatever his highness desires…on a budget." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I just laughed and followed him to his car. We got to my house and I smiled at him.

"Well, we got the whole house to ourselves!" We walked inside and he grinned.

"Sweet…for how long though?"

"Well, Bella's at Edwards and Dad doesn't get home till about 5…at least that's what Bella told me."

"Hm…so what to do for 2 hours." I gave a shaky laugh, the bathroom incident popping to mind.

"We should…um…" I was blushing, he seemed a little surprised.

"Oh…you want to..."

"Make out?" I managed to whimper out.

"Continue where we left off…at the hospital?" he said. I nodded and…to my surprise, he didn't look eager.

"Well…alright I guess." I couldn't keep the tiny smile out of my head, when I met him he was cool, calm…now he was a nervous wreck…I was making him a nervous wreck. I walked forward, trying to be calm and not eager, and I kissed him. His lips sent sparks of electricity, coursing through my body; my whole body seemed to shake in pleasure. I had kind of expected him to pull away…but to my surprise he did the opposite. I had initiated this, but his body tensed, he wanted to take control…and I would let him…this time. His left hand rested on the waistline of my pants, while his other was positioned on the back of my head, forcing me closer to him.

I didn't quite know what to do with my hands, so I settled with my hands resting on his chest. He was taller than me, so he had to lean down to kiss me, but it oddly felt right to have him towering over me like this…it felt like it was meant to be like this.

"_Ahem." _A voice said, we both froze. My powers suddenly came into play as I forced Jacobs hands off of me and pushed him back a good foot.

"H-hey Bella." I said, trying to act as calm as possible.

"I just needed to come grab a book I borrowed from Edward…please tell me I didn't just see that." She said, Edward was right behind her, looking as emotionless as possible, yet his eyes told a bit of a different story…amusement?

"You didn't see what you just saw." I confirmed. Jacob for once said nothing, but he didn't looked nervous…he didn't really look anything to be honest. It was quiet for a good minute before she finally said something.

"Good." She left for upstairs, leaving the rest of us in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…how was your first day?" Edward asked.

"Good…it was…good." I said.

"That's…great." He said. More silence. Bella finally came downstairs, holding a small stack of books.

"Alright, got them…see you tonight Louis, Jacob." They walked out of the house, we stayed silent until we heard Edwards car purr to life and leave the house. I turned to stare at Jacob, who stared back at me…

I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he.

"God that was so much more terrifying than it had any right to be." I said, my stomach starting to hurt from the laughs.

"It really was..." We stopped after a few minutes and finally just stared at each other…I felt so close to him all of a sudden, it was so weird…just looking at him made me want to just smile and snuggle up to him like a big teddy bear. I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then stepped back and felt overwhelming joy as he gave me a small, but loving smile…the way he looked at me, it was like I was the only thing that mattered, that he truly cared about…I felt so loved it was intoxication, threatening on making me light headed.

"So…continue where we left off?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I was kind of hoping we could go to my room and…just cuddle a little?" He laughed.

"Ya…ya… ya that sounds good to me." I nodded and grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

We spent the next few minutes just…talking, his head on my pillow, our thighs pressed up against each other and my head resting on his chest. We didn't really talk about anything in particular, and we got off topic a lot. We would be talking about movies one second, then we would get into politics the next…but it all flowed and never confused us, we were just enjoying talking, being together…he was so warm, I honestly didn't want to move ever again…I had just never felt so relaxed in my life…like getting out of a warm bubble bath kind of relaxed.

"So…what kind of music do you listen too?" he asked curiously. I smiled and stood, he lay on my bed, watching me.

"Ah all kinds…anything that catches my ear and has a good beat." I smiled.

"A lot of Pink and .FUN but I really like Foster the People too…and I listen to a lot of jazzy saxophone type stuff…there is this one song called Space Lion…its nothing but a lone sax and a couple smaller instruments…its incredible! I listen to it whenever I fell down…you got to listen to it." I quickly popped my laptop open, I was acutely aware that my ass was sticking up a bit higher in the air than it needed too, but of course that was on purpose…I was also aware that he was staring.

I played the song, the saxophone began and I closed my eyes and let my body sway. It was about 7 minutes long, but once the other instruments entered I turned on him and smiled, his eyes were closed…asleep? The song ended and his eyes didn't open. I pulled out my phone and pointed it at him and snapped his picture. I smiled at the picture, when he was sleeping; all his little defenses were down…he looked so innocent and sweet.

I quietly walked forward and pressed my hand against his cheek; his skin was so damn hot…Jake said it was because he was a wolf. I frowned…he told me a lot about being a wolf…to be quite honest it wasn't something I wanted at the moment…all I could see really wanting is the immortality…but the rest of it…I wouldn't be able to get angry ever again without having to worry I would turn into a giant Canis Lupus and rip a head off.

_Thud_

My ears suddenly pricked up, the odd noise had come from outside. I walked downstairs, where had…

_Thud Thud_

Two noises, they came from outside. I walked to the front door and opened it…just as an egg hit me right in the chest. I gasped a little, 5 kids were standing in a semi circle in my driveway. The ages varied, the youngest probably about 14, the oldest at least 18. The 3 older boys, all about 18 or 17, were holding egg cartons. Each of them had tiny bite marks on their necks, just like Bella's tattoo…coven members.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"There he is!" The oldest looking one sneered.

"The freak who can't pick a side…or have you already picked a side you stupid little dog fucker?" that drew laughs from all except me and the youngest kid, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't a push over, not in the slightest, I wasn't going to sit here and take shit from some asshole I didn't know.

"You heard me freak! Come on! Show us those freaky powers of yours! I bet that whole thing with Mrs. Alice was just some stupid rumor!" He tossed an egg at me, I caught it in mid air with my mind and crushed it, letting it drip onto the concrete.

"Get off my property." I said, annoyed. He snapped.

"Why do you and that dumb sister of yours get everything you want?! I've been in the Coven since the day I turned 14 and yet it's gotten me nowhere…not anymore! I'm sick of it!" He suddenly produced a knife and charged at me.

"Dude!" one of the guys yelled, suddenly two others charged, then the next, the only one staying where he was the young kid. I froze, my powers weren't that strong…but I had to try.

"Jake!" I called as he reached me. I jumped backwards as he slashed. He slashed again, I raised my cast arm in defense and it bounced off. I concentrated with all my might and pushed him back, he flew into one of the guys, but the others were coming. I ran around and soon I found myself in the open field next to our house. They all were chasing me now, sides the young kid. I yelled and thrusted out my hand sending, one of them flying through the air and slamming into the house. I heard a crack as he thudded into the ground. I flinched as pain filled my brain and blood dribbled down my face but I had to keep going.

I screamed and thrusted my right hand right at one of their chests open palmed. He flew through the air like a rocket and slammed into the third guy, both of them collapsing on top of each other. Only two left now, the one with the knife and another guy, but the other guy looked scared and uncertain. I thrusted my hand out at the guy with the knife, but I was totally drained.

"All out huh?!" He slammed his shoulder into me I landed square on my back; he was on top of me. The large combat knife dug its tip into my neck as he grinned madly over me.

"Do you realize how awful it is? I was up, I was up for the promotion for full vampire…but you know what? I got snubbed, because your bitch of a sister came to town and started dating that fucktard Edward Cullen…and now I'm never going to become one, because your sisters joining the council, just like that! And all she had to do was suck that fuckers cock, while I worked tirelessly, getting kids to go Coven…well whatever, I can't touch her without getting stopped by Edward, but I can at least make her suffer by killing you!" He raised it above his head, my whole world froze. I held my breath, I was out of energy, I had nothing left, Jake wasn't coming, Bella wasn't coming, and no one…I had no one coming to save me…not a single person…

He froze, the world, the air around me seemed to freeze. I was shaking; I felt something next to me. I turned my head…the wolf, the wolf from my dream was sitting next to me…watching the scene with something that I can safely describe as 'distaste'. This wolf was different though, the one I had seen in my dream was a golden brown…this one was white, white as a winter snow.

_Embrace me…embrace what you are…only you can…prevent…_

"How?" I asked, I was gonna cry…no I _was_ crying.

"How can I prevent anything? I'm so weak…how could anyone ever depend on me?"

_You must embrace me…but not now…you cannot truly accept me until you truly accept me…_

"That doesn't even…but I can't stop this…I can't I have nothing left…"

_One day when you truly find yourself, we will meet again, and you can truly accept the truth._

Time suddenly speed up, the wolf was gone.

"DIE!" his arm flew down, the knife coming right for my forehead.

His arm suddenly stopped, a hand around his wrist. He froze, his eyes filled with fear. The knife suddenly fell out of his hand and landed in the grass next to my head harmlessly with a silent thud. His hand was suddenly yanked back with a sickening crack, he screamed but another hand covered his mouth.

"See, I could say something clever right now." Jacob said next to his ear.

"But right now, I'll just be blunt…you fuck with the pack, I snap your fucking neck." There was a suddenly jerk, the boys head twisted, I head a snap, and his whole body suddenly twitched, then went completely limp. Jacob grabbed the boys' hair and tossed him away, he flew 5 feet before tumbling across the grass and then finally stopping. I noticed the other members of his little ground then. The two boys I had thrown were still on top of each other, unconscious. The one who had been scared to attack me was staring, looking scared and unsure what to do. The little boy had to be the worst though…he looked completely stricken with terror and shock, tears ran down his little cheeks.

"Did a good job handling yourself." Jacob said to me. He pulled out a phone and said after only a second.

"Hey, get Angele and come over to the Swan house…bring Leah and tell her to bring her ground…ya…we have a body to get rid of, and three coven members to have conversations with…ya I'll handle the Cullens, but I want to talk to them first, get here in 15 minutes or I'll be very pissed off." He hung up and stared at me.

"We need to get you…hey!" he suddenly snarled. The scared older one who hesitated stopped, his back was turned and he was farther away…he had been trying to run.

"Boy, what's your name?!" he said.

"J...Jeff." he said.

"Jeff, go sit next to the unconscious ones or I'll fucking break your legs and make you sit with them." He nodded and quickly ran away.

"Here…get up." He said, grabbing my arm. I couldn't get myself to move and he sighed.

"Fine." He lifted me up and I was soon cradled in his arms. He turned as Embry suddenly arrived out of the forest.

"Embry." Jacob said.

"The others are on their way sir."

"Good, clean up then leave just as quickly, no one needs to know we were here…and don't let that one leave, he tries to leave kill him."

"Yes sir." He said. Jacob turned to the youngest of the group, who looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Go home to your mother, I ever see you in a situation like this again? You'll end up like that dumb ass over there." He said, ushering with his nose to the dead boy. The boy nodded but didn't move.

"NOW" Jake snarled, his voice sounded like a mix between human and wolf. The boy yelped and stumbled up the road, sprinting with everything he had.

"Alright we need to get you cleaned up before everyone gets home." He said, smiling at me.

He carried me inside and got me into my shower. He ripped the shirt off of me, noting it was covered in blood and ruined. He took my pants and underwear off as well, any embarrassment I felt had to be ignored. He turned on the shower for me and ordered me to scrub.

"I'll get rid of the clothes…I can save the jeans and underwear if you want."

"Just…save the underwear, good underwear is hard to find." I chuckled weakly; falling slowly into the bathtub…I could barely move. He laughed at that but then gave a loud sigh.

"Guess I gotta give you a sponge bath…" I actually grinned, like I hadn't seen him kill someone just a few minutes ago.

"Guess so." He left and got rid of the clothes then came back and closed the door. He leaned up against the door, his arms across his chest, smiling at me.

"So…you wanted a sponge bath?"

"Don't change the subject…I want to talk about what just happened." I said, staring at him. The smile disappeared.

"What did just happen?" he asked curiously.

"I went downstairs because I heard something; they were egging the house like immature losers…then that lead guy started yelling about being in the coven for years…and Bella stealing his place on the council or something. Then he attacked me…they all did, I had to defend myself but…my powers…my nose started bleeding and I lost all energy…" I stopped…should I tell him about the wolf?

"Then you…you killed that kid." I said, staring at him. He laughed.

"If you are expecting regret, don't…he isn't the first Coven member I've killed and he won't be the last…if I didn't he would have killed you."

"No…you had already stopped him, you didn't need to kill him."

"If I let him live, those pansy Cullens wouldn't _really _punish him…he might come after you again, this way? It won't happen."

"But…Jake…" He walked over and knelt down next to me and turned on the shower, warm water landed on my body, the water running into the drain was a little red.

"I will do what I have to do when it comes to members of my pack."

"Jake, I'm not a member of your pack." I stated simply. He stared at me in silence.

"I don't know when you think I joined your pack but I didn't."

"Are you Coven?" he asked. I laughed out loud at that.

"No, I'm not Coven…I'm neither."

"Look…I get it, you want to try being neutral with your sister being Coven and me being leader of the Pack…but you can't stay neutral forever, being Switzerland in this situation didn't exactly work for your sister, she had to choose either being...being with Edward or me, and she chose Edward…but you know I'm glad she did…otherwise I wouldn't be able to be with you." He said, staring at me.

"Oh...so we're together now." I said.

"You know if any sort of relationship is going to work with us, you gotta let me make some decisions too you know." He just smiled at that.

"Ya I guess…so am I getting in this shower with you or not?"

"I guess…"

"I have to get naked too you know…I'm not getting in here with clothing on."

"I think I can live with that…I saw you in nothing but underwear that left little to the imagination…I can handle this." He smiled and I continued.

"Plus…after the bathroom today…" he actually looked embarrassed and I already knew I was blushing.

"Well…haha to be honest I'm not sure why I brought that up…"

"I think I know why…you…liked it?" he asked.

"Ya I did it…I liked…holding you like that." I said, feeling awkward. He smiled. I leaned over and managed to gather some of my recovering energy. I was exposed to him; he was staring at my hardening member with something of aw. I tugged at his shirt and we managed to get it off of him. I had never really taken the time to appreciate his body…saying he was really muscular was the understatement of the century. He was built like some kind of marble statue of a Greek god…every single one of his 8 pack abs were stunning, not a flaw on his skin, he had a small little trail of hair leading from his belly button down to…well I guess I would see in a few seconds. I undid his button on his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. I let my fingers linger before letting them trail up over his wonderful little trail of hair; his skin was soft yet so hard. I got to his chest, and then I got to his neck and his chin. He had a small stubble of hair, an extremely thin 5 o clock shadow. I finally reached his lips and smiled. He stood.

"Go ahead and get showered…" He grabbed his shirt and turned around, leaving me stunned.

"H-hey." I said. "Where…"

"I got to handle the mess outside…" he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I want to stay…but I need to make sure this whole mess doesn't get out of hand…especially since I smell Edward outside." He sighed.

"I'll be back to help you out of the tub…just get yourself clean." He kissed my cheek again and left, closing the door behind him. I sat quietly for a bit, unsure what to do. I washed my hair then my body; soon enough the water ran clean and I knew the blood was gone. By the time I was done all my energy had returned…though I still felt a bit woozy…blood loss? There was an awful lot of it I suppose…

I turned off the water and got out of the tub. I stumbled a bit and caught myself on the sink. I grabbed the towel and looked at myself in the mirror…and then yelped and pretty much jumped out of my skin.

The wolf was staring at me in the mirror, it was right behind me. I turned, nothing, I turned back around…and it was gone. I felt a chill run through my body…I looked all around me…I couldn't see it…but I felt its eyes on me, watching…waiting…waiting for me to decide on if I would accept it or not.

I knew what it was…at least I thought I did. I opened the door and carefully looked around…no one. I ran to my room and closed the door and quickly ran to my laptop. I popped it open and waited anxiously as it burred to life; my fingers tapped the desk impatiently. I finally managed to bring up Skype…yes! Before I had left, I had set my mom up with a Skype account so we could talk…and she luckily was on. I called her on there…waiting…waiting…yes!

"Hey honey!" she said, smiling at me. She suddenly froze a bit, her smile disappeared, she had a sixth sense with Bella and I, and she knew when something was very wrong.

"Whats going on?"

"Mom…I…" I started shaking…and told her everything. Everything that had happened since I had arrived here, except the um…ahem vividly real dream with Jake, and the little nude like incidents we had had. She never interrupted me, she only stared and nodded.

"Ok…and now here I am…mom I'm…mom I'm scared. I…can feel it staring at me right now."

"Ok honey…I know exactly how you feel…look I never told you kids this, but the week before the fire when my gifts surfaced, I had been seeing my…animal, my spirit animal." She sighed.

"It's not that complicated, it comes when things are going to get very, very…well, bad. It happened with my mother, and it happened with her mother before her…my mother always told me hers was a dove…mine was a Great Horned Owl."

"Ya ok…but what are they exactly?"

"They are your spirit animal…they are basically you in animal form. If I was an animal, I would be an owl, if you were an animal, you would be a wolf. It's your basic telekinetic instincts asking you to accept it in a form it feels we would understand, and better be able to comprehend. Once you accept it, you won't see it again…and your true potential will be unlocked…but honey, you can't push yourself like that…you're killing yourself, and that's not ok with me."

"I know mom…I…mom you never told me about all of this, the vampires and werewolves…but you didn't even seem fazed when I told you about them…"

"Of course I knew about them love…but I didn't know they were in Forks…your sister never said anything about them…I should have known when I saw him, I guess I was just so happy she was so happy I didn't let myself notice…" we were quiet for a minute.

"Mom how do I…accept it?"

"It's…not that simple. You can't just say, 'Ok I accept it!' and be done with it…you have to truly, truly accept something…and from what you told me it wants you to accept 'the truth'…"

"But mom…the truth…that's so… the truth can be so many things! I mean I accept that I have arachnophobia! That's just one truth…"

"Look honey…your animal is appearing to you because it knows something very, very bad is going to happen very, very soon…but it can't give you the strength to prevail over it until you accept 'the truth'…it's up to you to figure out what that is…"

"What was the thing you had to accept?" I asked. She smiled weakly.

"When the owl appeared to me…it told me I had to accept the fact that I can't save everyone…I couldn't accept that, I couldn't accept that my mother had to die from cancer, that my friends all had to age and die…when I was a kid I figured I could just…save everyone, I could destroy the cancer hurting my mother…that I could stop my dad from aging and we could all be together forever…then the fire happened. I thought all was lost…then time seemed to slow to a crawl, and the owl came to me again, telling me I had to accept it now and be lost forever…and that's when I realize it was true. I couldn't destroy the cancer, I couldn't stop aging…I accepted the fact that people are born and that people die, it was all like clockwork, the fingers go around and around…people begin at the stroke of 12 and die by the strike of twelve…I finally could accept that…so I gained my power and saved us…and when my mother died I knew that there wasn't anything _I _could do to have stopped it…I accepted it, and found I wasn't nearly as broken as I could have been because of it." She smiled.

"Whatever this truth is…its something _you _can't seem to accept, and the wolf is urging you to accept…honey, I want to just come down there and help you but I can't…this is something you have to do by yourself...you'll be happier though, I can promise you that once you accept this truth you'll be happier, that's all I can say…but you can do it honey, you have the strength to do…" my mother froze.

"Mom?" I said, she looked frightened.

"Mom what…" she was looked right behind me, I froze, the hair on my arms rose, something behind me.

"H-honey…" I twisted my head, expecting maybe my wolf, or just Jacob…

The girl with hair the color of fire was not what I expected.

"Oh no, please don't stop on my account." She said, grinning. I didn't say a thing, I just kept staring, I shakily reached behind me and started to type a number into the chat bar…Jacobs phone number. I was almost done, she was staring, smiling.

"Oh? All done? Then how about you and I…have a little fun?" I slammed the enter button.

"MOM CALL THAT NUMBER!" She ran forward, I screamed and she slammed me against the desk, the last thing I heard from my mother was a scream of my name before the woman threw my laptop against the wall.

**Sorry this took so long…I just have a lot of crap going on in life and have had no time to write so…sorry :/**

**Anyway, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


End file.
